Abduction
by Hellfire Los Angeles
Summary: Two normal everyday Trans-Fans go on a fun trip to Chicago, what can go wrong? That's what I thought before I started having freak dreams involving Transformers. It all seemed ok until we went up to the Willis Tower and the building is attacked! What's even worse is that the Decepticons took us and left us in the care of Soundwave! Soundwave/OC/Ironhide References to Zelda: TP
1. Airport

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Melry Lennox belongs to Erailea Evenstar. She has given me permission to use her in my story. I put myself in the story, the character Sophia Stojanov is in fact me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>I know that a lot of people have done a lot of fics where a Trans-Fan gets sucked in the fandom, but my story is way different. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Abduction <strong>

Chapter 1

**Airport **

**XXX  
><strong>

The warm weather made everything hot in the car; stifling, really. My window is rolled down halfway, hoping the warm air would cool me some if it's blowing into my face, but with no real breeze outside, everything just felt muggy. I sigh softly, and push the button on the door panel to roll up the window. I'm excited and thrilled for this trip I'm going on. It would be only me and my dear best friend, Melry Lennox. I had thought of it and, after looking up the city to which we were going to, told Melry about it. She'd said it would be fun and I told my mother about it, that it'd be just Melry and me going to Chicago for a few days. She'd asked how I was going to get there, so I'd simply told her we were going to fly there in an airplane instead.

And so after a few talks, a long wait, a discussion of safety from my mother, here we are driving to McCarran International Airport in my mom's white Lexus ES 300. My mom, she always worries about me and spoils me. But I still treat her with respect, even though I am lazy. I smile at that, but it fades slightly as I notice that I've been staring at the back of the headrest in front of me. I turn my head to the left, looking at Melry sitting there with her head laying against the door panel and window. From my view point I can't really tell if it's both or only one of them.

I continue to look at her, noticing that her eyes are closed, her long dark brown hair falling down her back and into her face. She's tired, just as I am. I'd debated getting a drink for the both of us, but decided against it. We'd get drinks on the airplane enroute to Chicago.

I'm not being rude to her; I'm never rude to anyone, especially not to my best friend. I'd most likely drink it all before realizing it too late. A stomach full of Coke doesn't suit well, especially when the airplane's gonna take off, given the unpleasant nauseating when it happens. So no Coke until we get on the plane and it's safely in the air. Mel had known me long enough to know about what loads of caffeine could do to me before getting on a ride or an airplane.

I turn my attention back to her; she still hadn't moved or even opened her eyes. She's a very pretty girl and very sweet just like I am. The only bad thing that happened to her was the death of her parents. Nearly three years ago, in the summer of 2009, a tornado had crushed through her hometown, almost wiping it off the map. Mel survived, but her parents…..died. The town's almost rebuilt now, like nothing even happened. But it'd never be the same for us. Mel now lives with her aunt and uncle in Washington. She likes it up there.

I look away from her and look out the windshield, out at the Strip – the Las Vegas skyline. I shouldn't really be calling it a "skyline", to me skylines were made of many tall skyscrapers, not tall hotel-casinos. Los Angeles, Chicago, New York City, and Miami have great skylines – the more skyscrapers, the better. If the Las Vegas Strip was made of skyscrapers instead of lousy hotel-casinos then I'd like the city a bit more.

With the airport still several miles away and with Mel still uh, sleeping, I have nothing to do. Only think and it's tiring me out, even though I am already tired. Melry was only coming here to see me when I came up with the idea of going to Chicago together, now she has to go to another airport and ride another plane. Only I'd be with her this time. She was already tired from the trip here and I'd just worn her out even more. I feel guilty about it, sometimes I don't think much.

I look down at my hands laying in my lap. The seatbelt fasten around me. My fair skin, and my white shirt with G1 Optimus Prime on it. My Autobot necklace hanging around my neck. I smile at it. I'm a big fan of Transformers. I was introduced to it from watching the 'Unicron Trilogy' – Transformers Armada, Energon, and Cybertron. It just got better every time then. But now as I look back on it, it isn't as great as it was back then. The movies by Michael Bay are better, superior, to the Unicron Trilogy. It seemed to pale in comparison to Bay's Transformers Trilogy.

I think I remember seeing a little bit of Beast Wars/Beast Machines, but I was very little back then. It might not have even been Beast Machines or Beast Wars, just a show I was confusing with Transformers. Still, there's a chance but I may never know for sure.

I mentally sigh. Tired of thinking. I hate the heat! I can't stand it! Heck, I can't even stand myself when it's this hot! Times that by the fact that I'm already very tired to begin with!

I don't need to remind my mom of that; it's just a short drive to the airport. She's handling it okay. But I'm not her.

"Mom?" I call to her softly, not wanting to wake Melry.

"Igen, Sophia?"

"How much longer to the airport? How far is it away?" I don't know why I said that extra part for; I just thought it was necessary.

"Csak néhány mérföldnyire, Sophie."

"Okay, Mom." I don't let her know that I'm disappointed to hear that. _Just a few miles, Sophia. You can handle this a little longer. _Ahead I se an airplane taking off, flying into the sky, out of my sight.

The airport is near.

My mom took a ramp heading down to a different stretch of freeway. We then headed into a tunnel with numerous lights placed at regular intervals. The tunnel continued along with a strange roaring sound heard faintly. _Must be the airplanes overhead, _I thought.

The tunnel end and sunlight shines on the car again. My mom turns the car onto another ramp, heading toward the airport and the airport's parking garage. She then heads into the parking garage; the instant shade seemed to calm me. I'm out of the sun but not from the dreaded heat!

As my mom search for a parking spot, I turn my attention to Melry again. She's still asleep; I debated on whether I should wake her now but I'll wait till my mom finds a parking spot first. From outside Mel's window, I notice from the angle that we're heading up a ramp, up to the next level. Hm, the airport's probably busy. _Nice going, Sophia, _I think to myself. _You decide to go to Chicago on an airplane right when the airport is at its busiest! _I really need to think more on things, and not wait till the last minute to realize it.

The Lexus stopped.

I look around, seeing two cars on either side of us. _Seems Mom did find a spot in shorter time than I thought. _

"Mel", I shake her shoulder gently as I spoke her name. "Mel, wake up."

"Hmmmm?" she murmured, opening her eyes, still obviously tired.

"We're here, Mel. We're at the airport. Remember our trip to Chicago? Come on; let's get out of the car." I open the door, and climb out, while Mel did the same on her side. My mom already has the trunk open where my stuff was along with Melry's.

"Here, Mom, I got it." I pull out my shoulder bag and pull it over my head, to rest on my shoulder. I grab Mel's backpack and her suitcase for her. I hand her backpack to her and she put it on while I pull out my suitcase, setting it on the ground, and pull out its handle. I shut the trunk, slamming it a bit hard. The Lexus's lights flashed at the same time the locks clicked, meaning the car is locked. My mom started walking away, heading into the direction of the elevators – Mel and I follow her.

The airport parking garage (to me) was strange. Or rather outside the airport is. The only sound I hear is the wheel of our suitcases rolling, cars driving around in the garage and outside below at the passenger pick-up area, and the distant sound of the engines of the many airplanes taking off and landing.

I stop next to my mom and wait for the elevator to arrive. We all stand waiting. Finally, the arrow pointing down went out, and the elevator doors open. We went in; a voice saying "Going down." is heard from overhead. After a few seconds, the doors closed and down we go. When it stopped, the doors opened, revealing a few people who were waiting for it to come down before us. My mom, Melry, and I walk out of the elevator – the people crowd into the little elevator. I faintly hear the voice saying "Going up".

We head toward the street (the passenger pick-up as they call it). It was always full with cars with very urgent drivers and rude taxi drivers. We stop at the crosswalk and waited for the cross guard to stop the traffic and allow us to cross. Around us, people were gathering, also wanting to cross the road. Finally, the traffic came to a halt and the cross guard came across the crosswalk toward us, holding a miniature Stop sign. We walk onto the street along with the cross guard to the other side. Once there, we head inside the airport.

Once inside we, of course, have to check in first. There's a little bit of a line to check in. We head to the back of the line, and wait for our turn. Then I remember something. I lift the large flap of my shoulder bag, which has a picture of Lightning McQueen and Mater on it, unzip my bag, and dig around. I spot my 3DS and leave it alone; I instead pull out my passport along with Melry's.

"Here, Mel, we'll need these ahead," I tell her, handing her her passport.

"Thanks, Sophie." She smiles as she took her passport.

Well with that out of the way, I could finally think again without the annoyance of the dreaded heat outside. If the Autobots were to see me complaining about something as simple as heat they'd laugh for sure.

The Autobots – man they have such awesome, sleek sexy hot alternate forms. Ironhide, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee (just to name a few). Soundwave also so has a nice sexy car mode – a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. And Arcee, her three components each are a different type of motorcycle, but are all cool. The reddish-pink one turns into a Ducati 840, the blue one turns into a Suzuki B-King, and the purple one turns into a MV Agusta F4. With Cybertonian symbols on their sides.

Of all of them, my favorite is the Ducati 840. But the motorcycle I like more than the Ducati is the Aprilia RS 125, just like the one Megan Fox/Mikaela Banes was seem riding in _Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen_ three times. I really wish I could have an Aprilia RS 125; it's a really hot bike.

Still, I don't know how people keep confusing the Ducati that one of Acree's components uses and the Aprilia that Mikaela rides to Sam's. The Aprilia has rearview mirrors; the Arcee Ducati doesn't have rearview mirrors. And I have one question: If that _were_ to be Arcee, how'd she get all the way to Tranquility, Nevada from Diego Garcia so fast?

"Sophia?"

I snap out of my reverie, and looked at Melry. She looks surprised and worried at the same time. The line had moved up decently, and I'm still standing in the same spot. I look behind me, expecting to see people looking very annoyed at me. To my surprise, there's no one there. _Huh, I was sure there'd be a long line there, the first few people annoyed at me for standing here a like a dope lost in thought. _

"I'm fine, Mel. Just thinking of Transformers and motorcycles. You know how I am about them."

"Yeah, I know. We're both obsessed fans of the franchise." She smiles.

I look up seeing my mom way up front. I gently grab Mel's wrist and run to the front where my mom is standing. "Sorry, Mom, I was daydreaming again. I'm sorry."

"Next, please," the lady behind the counter called out.

We walk over to her; Mel and I hand the lady our passports. She takes them and types some things into the computer.

We wait.

After a few minutes, she hands our passports back along with our airline tickets.

"Have a good day. Next!" she called out as we walk away. I'm flabbergasted to see more people that were behind us, who weren't there before. Did the lady really take so long for those people to come?

I shrug the thought off and look at my ticket, wanting to know which gate our airplane will be at, Gate 73. I look at a sign hanging from the ceiling, listing all the flights in the airport. I look for an airline that had its destination as Chicago. There are a few. I spot one of them near the top of the list: _American Airlines, from Las Vegas – Destination Chicago – Gate 73._

"The Gate is upstairs," I tell my mom and Melry as I head toward an escalator going up. I know they're following me; I step onto the escalator, and blankly stare out at the steps in front of me. At the top, I walk off and look around; trying to find Gate 73, but all I could see was the dreaded Airport Security. I grumbled and at the same time felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, I look at who it was – it's just Mel.

"Everything okay, Sophia?" She sounds concerned a little.

"I'm okay, I just hate airport security," I mumble.

"No one does, it's just for our protection."

I nod and we head toward the security, and again stood in line. My mom joins us.

This time I didn't let my mind wander into 'La-La Land'. Not with that sinking feeling in my stomach – I'm nervous about Security, as always. Another thing is that this line was short and moving steadily. I try to relax and put on a blank or neutral expression on my face as it nears our turn. It would come…eventually.

Eventually came soon enough. Too soon for my comfort. My hands went to my belt (which had an Autobot symbol on the buckle), unfastened it, and slid it out of the belt loops of my very tight skinny jeans and put it in a bin. I pick up the bin and put it on the little table. I take off my black, silver, and hot pink Fila DLS Ventura sneakers and put them in the bin with my belt in it. I take off my shoulder bag and put it on the table. I then help Mel with her backpack and put it in a bin for her.

I push the bin with my shoes and belt onto the conveyor belt to make more room for our suitcases. Mel and I both lift ours onto the conveyor belt as my shoulder bag and Mel's backpack were "scanned" or "x-rayed".

With me now shoeless (with socks on my feet) and beltless, I step up to the metal detector. I glance at the security guard on the other side, waiting for him to "okay" for me to go through.

"Okay, come through," he waves his hand a little for me to walk through.

I hold my breath, and step toward him, hoping it wouldn't beep. I'm lucky, it didn't. I feel the sinking pit in my stomach evaporate right then. I walk to where our suitcases are, along with the bins containing our stuff.

I grab my shoes and slide them on. I get my belt on as well.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The soft voice surprised me a little.

"Well, I still get nervous before and all." What the heck am I saying? I tend to stutter sometimes, especially when I'm nervous.

I grab my Cars shoulder bag; put it over my head, letting it rest on my right shoulder again. I pick up my suitcase; pull out the handle again so it'll roll behind me.

I was going to help Mel with her stuff, but before I could turn around to help, I noticed she already had her things ready.

My mom came over just then. "Hol van 73 kapu?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mom. It's around here somewhere." I look around.

"Követjük a jelek, hogy megmondjuk, hol van."

I looked at my mom. Of _course we follow the lousy signs! Why else would they put them there?_

A voice spoke over loud hidden speakers just then. I ignore it, it's not for us. Our flight number isn't what the voice spoke of.

I find a sign pointing to various Gates. I look at the list for the 70's section. I find it pretty quickly.

"This way," I announce, as I head in the direction the sign pointed to. There are various stores along the side of the pathway I was on. Outside to the left, I could see several airplanes already at Gates either loading or unloading or preparing for its next journey.

After a few minutes, I realize we are heading away from the main Gates and the central part of the airport. I'm sure this is the correct way the sign pointed to. Then I notice something up ahead. Oh, I've been to this part before. We're going on a tram to our Gate. I remembered going on the tram from when I first went on an airplane and went to Vancouver, Canada for the first time. I saw my dad there. He lives there in Burnaby, B.C. My mom's going there to see him tomorrow, after Mel and I arrive in Chicago safely.

I stop where I am, letting Mel and my mom catch up. When they do, we head down the steps to where the tram is. We then walk over to where other people are standing, obviously waiting for the tram too, and wait with them.

I stand still, trying to let my mind wander, but I couldn't. It's too noisy here for me to concentrate on anything. Even Transformers.

A whistling, screeching-like noise is heard and it continues. I look in the direction its coming from. _Is it the…? _I guessed right; sure enough the tram came this way, screeching to a halt in front of us. The doors opened with a hissing sound. People walked out of the tram, while we went in to take their places.

The tram filled quickly, all the seats were taken. I sighed, and grabbed hold of a pole. Mel was suddenly next to me.

"Are you gonna keep appearing out of nowhere just to scare me?" I ask with a smile. She looks at me, a confused look on her face.

"You don't pay attention, do you? Were you thinking of Transformers again?" she teases me. "Maybe Ironhide will come meet you in Chicago, and ask you to be his sparkmate!"

"Mel!"

She giggled. I smile in spite of myself. She knows I love Ironhide. He's the Weapons Specialist of the Autobots and the cutest one. He has such intense blue eyes; I wish my own eyes were like his. People always say, along with my mom, that I look good in blue, and with Ironhide's intense blue eye color, I'd look pretty for a change.

My eyes narrow, I pretend to look closely at a distant object or an airplane. People always tell me that I'm very beautiful, but I never believe them. _Hmmm, oh well. _

It suddenly goes dark, expect for the lights in the tram. I blinked, and looked out the many windows, seeing stone walls everywhere. Oh, we're in a tunnel or the tram should stop soon. The tram slows and stopped completely. The doors opened and we all headed out, while others went onto the tram.

We head up the stairs, and onto carpeted ground. I look straight ahead, seeing Gate 73 in the distance. _Almost there_, I thought. We walk to the Gate ignoring everything else. The only thing in our sight is Gate 73. We soon stop and take a seat, setting my shoulder bag on the floor beside my suitcase. Finally, I can be alone in my thoughts. I close my eyes.

"Sophie, we still have about 15 or 20 minutes till we board the plane. Or rather when the plane actually departures."

My eyes shot open, my smile fades, and I look at Mel.

"You sure know how to ruin a good moment, don't you Mel? Do you want to walk around a bit?"

"Sure."

"Mom," I turn to my mother. "We're gonna walk around a bit, okay?"

She nods and puts something in my hand. It's a card. My eyes widened. It's a $500 Visa gift card.

"Uh, th-thank you, Mom," I stutter. _Ah shoot me! I stuttered again! _

I turn and head away. Mel follows me.

"My mother really spoils me a lot. She gave me a $500 Visa gift card," I mumble, putting the card in my pocket.

"Yeah, she does. Come on, I need to use the bathroom."

That surprised me. Didn't she go before we left my house? Then I remembered that I didn't use the toilet either. My mom was getting annoyed with us and made us hurry. And in that we….oh, the pressure in my bladder is gonna explode! My bladder and kidneys are practically swimming!

"Kay, kay. Let's go find a restroom."

I looked around for a sign that labeled for a restroom. Luckily, I found one and it's not even that far away! I ran toward it along with Mel, and getting strange looks from the other people around us.

We hear the restroom, slow to a walking pace, and walked in the women's one. We turn a corner, a row of sinks and mirrors lined a wall, the stalls are on the other side of them, and against one wall adjacent to the sinks and mirrors is a diaper changing…thing. I don't know what it's called but it's the least of my concerns right now. First things first, I head into the first open, unoccupied stall, close the door, locking it so no one will open it. (If people are that stupid to do so.)

When I'm done, I leave the stall, head to the sinks, I turn one of them on, wetting my hands under the water, getting soap on them from a near-by soap dispenser, lather for a bit, then rinse off my hands. The water cut off, and I grab a paper towel, drying off my hands. I threw the paper towel wad in the trash and look at myself in the mirror.

My lips are pretty, I guess, I don't know the term for it but I think they would be called "full lips". My bottom lip curled a bit on its own and it's bigger than my top one. The top tip is not too small and not too plump like a fish's. It's just right.

My eyes are dark brown, the same color as my hair (which is in fact a unique shade of dark brown). My hair is straightened, and after looking closely at it, it's just past my shoulders. Still shoulder length. Well, at least I have hair and its growing fairly quick.

In the mirror's reflection, one of the stalls open, and out stepped a woman. It wasn't Melry. What's taking her so long? I groan inwardly.

I go to stand by the exit, so to not be in the way of the other women. I cross my arms over my chest, trying to let my mind wander again. Just when my mind was about to wander off, the voice from before spoke over the intercom. I paid attention to it, but since I don't have my airline ticket with me right now, I have no idea if the flight number was ours or not. But it saved me right then, it spoke of American Airlines and destination Chicago. If it's talking about our flight then we should be ready to board the plane in about ten minutes.

Inside the restroom, I hear the sounds of toilets flushing, stalls closing and the squeak of faucets. _I hope that's Mel washing her hands at the sink_, I think to myself.

Sure enough, she came out.

"You're not gonna surprise me anymore, Mel. I'm gonna be prepared now."

"Yeah, okay, Sophia." Mel can be very sarcastic when she wanted to.

"Come on, let's go back and walk around where our gate is. They announced over the intercom that we should be boarding our plane soon."

She nods, and off we went, heading back to where my mom is. I look at several of the stores around us. Many were like concession stands – selling bottled water, sodas, chips, postcards, candy bars, and magazines. Wait, magazines? I turn and head into the tiny store.

I went to the little magazine rack at the back. I look at their titles hoping to find something that'll interest me on the long five hour trip to Chicago. So far nothing interested me expect for a _Women's Health _magazine. I pick it up, thinking that this'll have to do then.

Before I can turn, a magazine title caught my eye. An _Entertainment Weekly_! I pick it up, replacing the _Health_ magazine back where it was with the others, and I look at its price. Four dollars. I reach into my pocket and pull out some bills. _Five dollars_, I think. _I thought I had more; did I give it to Melry or Mom? Oh, well. I'll ask later, before getting on the plane. _

I walk to where the cashier is. I place the magazine on the counter; the cashier scanned the barcode and told me the price. I hand her the five dollars. She opens the cash register, and hands me one of the bills back. She got a plastic bag, put the magazine in it, put the receipt in it, and hands me the bag.

"Have a great day, miss."

"I will. Thank you," I tell her and leave the store. I glance at the bag in my hand….

"Sophia!"

I jump a bit, unprepared for that.

"Ha! I got you! Did you really think you can go in a store without telling me first?"

I look at Mel, the humor gone from her.

"I don't think you need to know where I'm at all the time, Mel."

"We're at an airport and we have to watch each other's backs, both here and in Chicago. In fact every time! As long as we've known each other." She sounds determined, confident.

I smile. "Okay, I'm sorry, Mel. But I bought a magazine to pass the time. Now let's get back to our gate, before my mom starts worrying about us."

She nods and off we go heading back to Gate 73. Then I remember something, but I'd wait till we get on the plane first to ask her. If my mom has it…..well it's hers for the taking.

I sit in a chair near Gate 73. There are noticeably a few more people around then before. I think we still have we have five minutes left before we board the plane. My mom hands me my airline ticket. I look at the flight number, noticing it's the same as the one the voice had called out before.

I look out the big windows seeing the airplane sitting there, waiting to get on its next journey.

I'm bored now. What to do? What to do? I think about if I should – should I just let my mind wander into 'La-La Land' again? Should I just think about Transformers? Or The Legend of Zelda series?

The Legend of Zelda.

I've been a fan for a very long time. The first game I remember playing of the Zelda series is _A Link To The Past_. After playing the game several times, along came the best one in the series (and the one I played most of all and still do): _Ocarina of Time_. _Ocarina of Time_ later became the best selling game of 1998, despite its November release. It's considered one of the greatest games of all time. I smile remembering the great times of my childhood. If only I could go back in time to relive it, I would.

The voice from before sounds overhead. This time it was for us, our flight to Chicago. I look at my airline ticket as the voice talks. It's clearly ours. The people around us – around Gate 73- stand up and start to head to the doors to board the airplane.

I stand up.

"Mom, I'm gonna miss you. But you have a good time with Dad in Vancouver. Tell Dad I said 'hi' for me, okay?"

My mother nodded.

"Oh, and Mom? Do you have the rest of my money? Do you have it?"

Before my mother can answer, Mel answered instead.

"Sophia, I have it with me. Remember you gave it to me before leaving for the airport?"

Oh, yeah, I remember now.

I grab my shoulder bag, putting it over my shoulder, and grab my suitcase. I head toward the Gate, most of the people have already gotten on the plane. Mel follows me.

We stand in line again. I look over my shoulder, over at my mom. She's standing there, watching. I wave at her and she waves back.

I turn around and handed the man my ticket. He scanned the ticket's barcode and hands it back to me. I walk down into the gate, turn a corner, walk straight, and then turn another corner. Finally, the airplane's open door is in sight with two women, flight attendants, standing there. I walk up to the airplane, and carefully step in it. I wait for Mel – she's right behind me. We head down the middle pathway. I look at my airline ticket, now wanting to know which seat is ours. Surprisingly we're at the front of the plane.

"We're at the front of the plane, Mel."

She turns around and I follow her back to the front.

I pick up my suitcase, lifting it really, into those suitcase holders above the seats. I don't know what they're actually called though. Mel did the same. I want to do it myself but she insists she do it herself.

I sit in the seat that's closest to the aisle; Mel took the one next to the window. My shoulder bag and her backpack are at our feet. I couldn't relax. Not yet. Not until it takes off first. I buckle my seatbelt.

I look around, noticing the little TV screens hanging from the ceilings. That's probably where they're gonna show the safely videos. I watch them for a bit, then they suddenly glow to life and a video explaining about airplane safety starts playing.

I feel a backward motion, and I look out the window. The plane's backing up, soon it starts rolling toward the terminal and runway. The safety video continues to play, talking about 'in case of emergencies", lifejackets, oxygen masks, the exits and other stuff.

"We hope you enjoy your flight with us. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight."

_Finally!_ I thought that video would never end!

The plane's heading to the runway, I could hear an airplane already taking off - it wasn't ours though. The plane stopped moving.

"Flight attendants prepare for take-off," the pilot (I assumed) announced over the plane's intercom.

A short pause, then the plane rolled forward. I hold my breath, trying to calm myself as the plane gained speed. Going faster and faster. The plane's loud engines roaring. I look at Mel and out the window, we're still on the ground. Then the earth seemed to tilt. We're soaring into the air. Out the window, I could see the Strip zoom past and vanish below us as the plane continues to gain altitude, rising higher and higher into the sky.

The plan turns a bit, and straightens out, flying swiftly. I relax a little but my ears are still ringing. I took deep breathes, slowly exhaling. My ears soon stopped ringing, and I relax once again. I smile.

We're enroute to Chicago, in five hours we'll be there.

**XXX**

Please do _NOT_ argue with me about Arcee. Or the Aprilia RS 125 that Mikaela rides in RoTF. Just go with it.


	2. Arrival to Chicago

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but a sinus infection kept me from writing this chapter. It won't happen, I should have the next chapter up in a few days. the language Sophia's mother was peaking is Hungarian. Use a translator** **if you wish to know what she was saying. **

* * *

><p><strong>Abduction <strong>

**Chapter 2 **

**Arrival to Chicago**

**XXX**

The plane glides swiftly through the air, out into the stratosphere. Outside my window are the mountainous desert landscapes below us, the Nevada desert will slowly become the Utah desert. Even though the plane is air-conditioned, the air outside my window seems to feel heavy, palpable almost. It's hot outside, even for June 2012. It won't be as hot in Chicago as it was back in Las Vegas, people could easily pass out or even die from the heat like that! It's almost surprising that my friend here didn't. I smile at that, I'm just silently teasing her in my mind. I won't tease her verbally, she's sensitive like that. I've known her a long time now to know what she hates and likes.

The desert…the desert can be boring to some people. People who are not optimistic. I for one, er… Sophia and I are optimistic people. The world has its good and bad times, but it's a beautiful place. No matter what happens. I turn my head to look out the window; a few clouds drift by, brushing by as if they're nothing. They're water droplets condensed into clouds.

Down further below are mountains, the desert landscape.

"Mel, you bored or something?" My friend's voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Hm, no. What makes you say that?"

"Well, you just look bored. You keep staring out the window."

"I, uh…trying to keep my eyes busy. The desert is pretty out there." I smile.

Sophia looks past me and out the window. "Yeah, the desert's pretty. Mainly the mountains are. Anything outside the Las Vegas Valley is pretty."

"You seem to dislike Las Vegas. Why?"

"You know why, Mel. There's hardly anything fun to do there. Too much casinos, the Strip is made of high-rise hotel-casinos. Gambling. If gambling became illegal in Nevada, Las Vegas would become a ghost town. There's nothing special about the city. At all." She turns away.

I frown. She really regrets moving to Las Vegas. She prefers to be there in Los Angeles instead. It is her hometown. It's by the beach, the ocean. Her sanctuary almost. She always feels calm near sea breezes. Lake Michigan is one of the great lakes, almost as large as an ocean. I smile a little. _Maybe this trip to Chicago will brighten Sophia's spirit. She'll feel right at home with the lake breezes and with the Windy City to help remind her of Los Angeles, _I think to myself.

The pilot's voice suddenly sounds over the hidden speakers, announcing the weather, current temperature, wind speed, and stuff currently in Chicago. The pilot then announces that the flight attendants will be coming by with drinks and snacks.

"Perfect timing, I could use a Coke right now."

I nod. "Yeah sure, Sophia. Whatever you say."

I turn my eyes to the TV screens, watching the little tiny white airplane icon move steadily and slowly toward its destination – Chicago. I hear the rustling of plastic, and I look as Sophia takes out her _Entertainment Weekly_ magazine she'd purchased back in McCarran Airport. She opens the magazine to the first page and starts reading. I stare at the cover of the magazine, thinking about any summer movies playing in theaters this summer.

"Hey, Sophia?" I ask.

"Yes, Mel?"

"What movies are they gonna be showing this summer?"

"Hm." She turns a few pages to the movies section. "There's _Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, __Pixar's __Brave,__ G.I. Joe: Retaliation, The Amazing Spider-Man, Ice Age: Continental Drift, The Dark Knight Rises,_ and _The Expendables 2 _among others. Those are the ones that interest me the most."

"Looks like 2011 is up with some competition with 2012 for the best movies shown," I say.

Just then one of the flight attendants comes by us. "Would you care for anything to drink?" she asks.

"Coke," Sophia answers.

"Make that two please," I say.

Sophia and I fold down the little fold-up tables, so we can put our drinks there. The attendant gives us each a small plastic cup with a little bit of ice in them and hands Sophia a can of Coke, which she opens and pours a small amount in the cup. The attendant does the same to me.

"Thank you," Sophia and I echo each other.

"You're very welcome," the attendant smiles and turns her attention to other people in front of us who are waiting for a drink.

I take a sip of my Coke, and look at the TV screen again. The little white airplane icon seems to be barely moving, it only moves if you look at it long enough. The screen also shows the current time in Las Vegas, the current time in Chicago, and the time left until we reach our destination. Less than five hours to go on this plane. _Sigh!_

I'd like to take a nap, knowing it'd be a bit more comfortable than in Anna's Lexus. But I can't, I can feel the sugars from the Coke rushing through my veins, making me be alert more.

I look at Sophia again; she's so intrigued in that magazine. I hope she'll let me read it when she's done. Or at least she'll let me sleep when I'm reading it.

Sophia, are you gonna let me read the magazine when you're done with it?" I ask her.

"Sure, Mel."

"And do me a favor, Sophia."

"What?"

"Please let me sleep if I take a nap! I know it's tempting cause you want to talk to me, but I'm still tired from the trip to come see you in Las Vegas. And I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I explain.

"I didn't get a good enough sleep either. And I'm planning to take a nap as well. How long do we have of boredom until we get to Chicago?"

"Less than five hours." I answer.

"Dang."

"Well, we did just take off."

She nods. "I know that." She looks at the TV screens, at the little airplane as it moves into Utah, heading into Colorado. "Can that plane move any slower?"

"Maybe if you ask it, it'll slow down for our pleasure," I say that with sarcasm.

She ignores my comment.

I look down at the magazine in her hands, reading whatever is on that page. Something about _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter__. _

_I can't help but wonder if the fourth __Transformers__ movie will be any good. I didn't like the fact that Michael Bay is returning as director, I'd wanted someone else to do it. See it from someone else's point of view. Hasn't Bay already messed up the series enough?_

I'd watched _Revenge of The Fallen_ and _Dark of the Moon_ in theaters when they first came out. But Sophia never did. Not even the first one. When the first one came out, she'd said she was too young to watch such violence, the commercials had even said that some material in the movie might be inappropriate for children under 13.

Sophia had told me that she might watch the fourth one. And she doesn't want to know of any spoilers or news for the movie, the only "spoiler/news" she wants to know is that the movie is in production and filming.

Sophia turns the page. I want to say to turn back cause I didn't read the whole page but decide against it. I'll read it when it's my turn to.

_Another_ Transformers _movie, hm?_ I take another sip of my Coke, thinking about it some more. I'd love to see another movie with the Transformers having more screen time. Maybe they could focus it more on the Transformers and the military. More on their point-of-view instead of Sam's. It was Steven Spielberg's idea for the "_A boy and his car_" route.

Though it broke Sophia's heart and many other fans' hearts as well when he died, we'd love to see Ironhide make a comeback in TF4 if plausible. They could always give him a new body with a new alt-mode, since the Topkick is out of commission.

Sophia loves Ironhide. She has this huge crush on him. It isn't because of his guns…well particularly his new guns that were introduced in DotM. But that's the only weapons she'll like besides his arm cannons.

_Hm, I wonder if we'll find any merchandise of transformers that's worth buying in Chicago. If there's one, I hope to get something of Ratchet or of Arcee. It'll have to be of Ratchet, they never have anything but toys of Arcee and her sisters, Chromia and Elita-One. _I frown at that.

Sophia always says and thinks that Arcee and her sisters are components of Arcee's whole body, that they're three bodies driven by a single mind – Arcee. To better explain, she says that Arcee controls all three of them, kind of like Perceptor from G1. And that they only identified Arcee as one of the bikes and characterizing the other two, Chromia and Elita-One.

But I like to think of them as being sisters, having separate minds.

I close my eyes, leaning back against my seat. _So many….complicated things….in the…._Transformers _film series…..hard to think on it…..sometimes. _ I block out all sound, even the airplane's humming engines, I even ignore Sophia as she turns the pages of her magazine. I just concentrate on my mind, calming myself. I soon fall into a soothing nap.

….

When I awake next, I notice Sophia's fold-up table is folded up, the _Entertainment Weekly_ is gone, or rather out of sight, and she now has her 3DS in her hands, playing_ The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. I glance at the TV screens, surprised to see how close the little airplane is to Chicago. I notice the time, less than an hour till the plane lands. _Yes! … Wait; was I really asleep for that long? _

"Hey, Mel. Did you have a nice nap? I didn't bother you like you wanted."

Well, can argue with that can't I? I just didn't expect to sleep for so long."

She smiles. "Surprised me too. After I was done reading, I noticed you were asleep, and so I decided to take a nap as well. I woke up about 30 minutes ago. I quickly finished my Coke after waking up though." She looks at me. No not exactly me, she's looking at my little cup of Coke.

"What?"

"Do you want your Coke, Mel?"

"Yes, I do, Sophia! You already drank yours, this is mine. Besides, I'm thirsty."

"Then drink it, if you're so thirsty." She sounded calm when she said that. She isn't angry. Guess I sounded a little angry at her. No, not angry – annoyed. _She wants to drink my soda! _

I take my cup, and drink all of the Coke fairly quickly.

"Dang, you are really thirsty."

"Hey, if I'm thirsty, then I'm thirsty." I smile at her. I fold up the fold-up table.

"Do you want to read my magazine now?"

"Is there anything interesting in it?"

"Yes, there is. I really want to see _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ even though it's a horror movie. Or so they say it is."

I take the magazine out of the bag, open it to the movies section and start reading about this summer's upcoming movies. I was half-way through the rest of the magazine when I feel pressure on the plane. I look out the window, wanting to know what's going on. I see that we're moving down, down through some clouds. The clouds disappear and I see land below. Streets, cars, buses, houses, buildings. I continue to watch outside the window. Finally, I see the cars up closer, the ground coming up, and I feel a _thud_, and then another _thud_. The plane has landed! We have arrived in Chicago!

**XXX **

**What summer movie do you guys want to see in theaters? And I'm curious, who's your favorite Transformer and why?**


	3. Exploring Chicago

**A/N: I've never been to Chicago before but I've researched the city for this story. So any flaws then forgive me cause I've never been to Chicago before. And this is FanFiction, I can do whatever I want as long as it fits into the story and is legit.  
><strong>

**Abduction **

Chapter 3

**Exploring Chicago**

**XXX**

We have arrived. I still couldn't believe it! We're here! In Chicago! I couldn't help it when a big wide smile spread across my face right when the plane's landing gears touched the ground. I tried to pay attention to what the pilot was saying but I couldn't grasp it. All I got out of it was what the weather currently is. The pilot had continued to talk as the plane went off the runway, to the terminal, heading to the Gates. The flight attendants had wished that we have a fun time home or visiting trip to Chicago, and hoped that we enjoyed our flight and would choose to fly with _American Airlines_ again. We'd gotten our things even our suitcases and walked out of the plane, out to the Gate, and into O'Hare International Airport.

After following some of the other passengers who were on our flight with us we made our way out of the airport to the passenger pick-up. The air seems clean, warm. It's full of humidity. And it feels heavy a bit. I ignore it, looking to find a taxi that'll take to our hotel. A _Best Western_ as my mom had told me before.

I watch as a taxi drives along the street and comes to a stop near us. I walk to it. I hope he can take us to a Best Western.

"Excuse me," I say to the driver. "Can you take us to a Best Western?"

"Sure. What's the address?"

I tell him.

"Okay, climb in and I'll take you there."

I smile, and I open the back passenger side door for Melry. After she's in, I go to the other side of the taxi, open the door and climb in. Once we're in the driver heads away from O'Hare and onto a freeway. I look at the many cars driving past us, seeing the many different models of cars and trucks. An occasional motor- home or RV drives past. I mentally sigh. I can't seem to find a Camaro that looks like Bumblebee or just any Camaro. Bumble is the easiest Autobot to "find" in real life, seeing as how his car mode is popular by Chevrolet nowadays.

I smile as I lay my head against the cool window, thinking about it. I'd love to see a Topkick in real life just like Ironhide's. Or any of the Autobots for that matter. I would even love to see a real Mercedes Benz SLS AMG – Soundwave. He and Ironhide are my two most favorites. A fan girl like me can love both an Autobot and a Decepticon, right?

Suddenly, a yellow Camaro zooms past us. _Bumblebee! Camaro! _No, it's not really Bumblebee – it's missing the black stripes. It's just a plain yellow one. But I still stare after it, admiring it. _It's so shiny!_ A car in front of us turns on its turning signal and moves into the next lane, which is next to us…and blocks my view of the Camaro. _Darn it you stupid car! Move out of the way so I can watch the Camaro! _Despite my wanting, the car doesn't move out of my view, and the Camaro picks up speed and zooms away fairly quickly. I frown. Just my luck. I get to see a yellow version and a stupid car pulls in front of my view and I can't see it anymore. And to add salt to the wound, the Camaro right then decides to drive away.

I grumble and sit back in my seat, leaning back.

"You okay, Sophia?"

I look at Mel. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just saw a Camaro and a car pulls up behind it, blocking my view and then the Camaro zooms away."

"Well, at least you were able to see one."

"It was a yellow one."

"The Camaro?"

"Yes."

"It was Bumblebee?"

"No. It didn't have the black racing stripes." I explain.

"Oh," she sounds saddened a little. "Well, it's still a Camaro."

"True that." I rub my left temple where I feel a headache start gnawing at me.

"Your head hurting?" I should've known Melry would see that.

"Yeah, but it's a small one. Too many hours on that plane. That annoying humming of the engine. Its no wonder my head hurts."

"Just drink some water when we get to the hotel, Sophia. It'll go away if you drink water. Headaches usually occur if you're dehydrated."

I smirk. "Guess the Coke didn't help much now did it?"

She shakes her head a little. "No. It didn't. Only water helps it go away faster."

I already knew that, but I don't bother telling her. I don't know how far the hotel is from O'Hare, and I hope it isn't too far. I notice the meter running, the price rising quickly. D'oh! I hope I have enough money to pay the driver when we get to the hotel.

I glance out my window again, keeping my head laying back against the seat. The car that had blocked my view before is still there, but is in another lane. The Camaro, unfortunately, is long gone. I hope I at least see a car that resembles an Autobot from the movies. Even a Hummer would be fine. But I see none of them come by. _Sigh. _

I suddenly remember what Melry told me back in McCarran in the tram. '_Maybe Ironhide will come meet you in Chicago, and ask you to be his sparkmate!'_ At the time, I knew she was just teasing me, but now since we're in Chicago maybe Ironhide will come by! I would at least get to see his alt-mode, a black GMC Topkick in real life.

A fan girl like me can dream, right? I was always a Trans-Fan, and the movies did it for me. _Yes!_

I have read many fan fiction stories on a site called, of course (and so fittingly), . I enjoy all the stories there. I always go there and pray my favorites are updated and see how the story goes. Most of the stories I've read are, of course, Transformers stories, but I've also read a few about _The Outsiders_ as well.

I blink, snapping out of my reverie again and I notice we're heading off the freeway and onto the streets. We stop at a traffic light. _I guess we're close to the hotel._ Wait, why am I wondering about that for? No one wonders about that, why should I?

I look at Mel. Her favorites are Ratchet and Arcee, the reddish/pink Ducati. She says they're sisters while I say they're just components of a single robot, which is Arcee herself. Ugh, we all have different opinions I guess.

She enjoys teasing me about Ironhide and (occasionally) Soundwave, about how they would both want me as their sparkmate. As much I want that _to_ happen, I know it _won't _ever happen. Well, maybe…when red snow falls.

I smile. The taxi makes a wide left turn onto a street.

I relax a bit, but it's difficult for me to do that. My headache is getting worse. I rub my temple again, the pain seeming to smooth away but not much. It comes back once I stop rubbing it.

I should be excited about being in Chicago, and I am…but not much. Not after sleeping on an airplane for most of the trip, getting little amount of sleep as well. A headache gnawing at me. Not to mention its almost sunset. The colors of the sky are darkening, the afternoon slowly becoming my favorite time of day – twilight. I'm always so calm at twilight. To me it's calming and beautiful and peaceful. And soon after that, the night starts to set in.

I'll feel happy about being in Chicago tomorrow, once we're both rested.

I close my eyes, blocking everything out. Just me and my mind. Alone. By myself. It's dark. It's my mind, and I'm alone in it. I suddenly see Ironhide and Soundwave in front of me. They're both smiling.

"_What's this about? What's going on?" _

Their smiles get bigger. Their eyes glow brightly; Soundwave's a bright ruby color, while Ironhide's is, well, more attracting than Soundwave's. I'm unable to look away from his eyes.

They ignore my questions. They seem hungry, I can tell by their eyes. _What's with them?_, I think to myself.

From the way they're looking at me makes me feel uneasy. I step away from them. And they step _toward_ me.

"_If you guys are gonna ignore my questions then please leave me alone,"_ I say to them, a hint of uneasiness and fear is heard in my voice.

They say nothing…again. They just stare at me. I notice Soundwave's eyes go from ruby red to Autobot blue. Wait, _Autobot blue?_ _What the flip just happened? His eyes were _red _before, and now they suddenly turned _blue? Autobot blue?_ I must be dreaming or something. _

"_Sophia."_ I look at them, startled one of them said something to me. _Wait they know my name?_ I recognize the voice, it was Ironhide's. I turn to him.

"Wake_ up, Sophia." _

"Sophia. Sophia! Wake up!"

I open my eyes; I'm back in the taxi.

"Huh? What?" I murmur.

"We're here at the hotel." Melry says.

I look out the windows, the hotel outside.

"Okay, Mel." I climb out of the taxi, and pull out my things. I pay the driver the money I had given to Melry before. I head to where Mel is waiting for me.

"You alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you were completely out of it before and you look really pale."

"I just had a weird…dream, I guess." I pull open the door to the hotel, the cool air welcoming to me.

We head to the front desk.

"Evening, ma'am. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's Stojanov and Lennox," I answer. My mom had paid for our reservations online just like with our airline tickets.

The lady turns to her computer and looks it up, I'm sure of it.

"Okay, Miss Stojanov, here's your room keys. One for you and Miss Lennox. The elevators are around the corner. Enjoy your stay with us." She smiles.

I take the keys, well they're cards, but oh well, and head to where the elevators are. I push the button to call the elevator.

"So, what was bugging you back in the taxi?" Mel asks.

"I don't know. I think it was a dream or something. Ironhide and Soundwave were there. It was just me, them, and the darkness."

The elevator dings and the doors open, we head in and I push the button for our floor.

"They kept staring at me," I continue. "None of them answered my questions. Just stared at me. Then suddenly Soundwave's eyes went from bright red to Autobot blue!"

The elevator doors open and we step off and head to our room. I slide the card, and the door unlocks. I open the door and head inside.

"I mean one second they're red and the next they're _blue_!"

"Relax, Sophia. It was just a dream."

I nod my head. "Yeah, probably."

"Maybe you're just hungry."

"Yeah, probably. We'll get food later. And tomorrow we're going to a park. It's a good way to relax after being on an airplane."

"Okay, Sophia."

I smile. I can only wonder what the future holds for us. And just what was that dream about anyway? Their eyes just don't suddenly turn blue! Not in an instant like Soundwave did. Oh God help me.

XXX

Wow, is anyone out there? I know Spring Break is coming up and everyone's getting lazy, but I'd appreciate some reviews. They make me happy. Even a simple "Good Chapter. Update soon." is good for me. Reviews mean faster updates.


	4. Grant Park

**A/N: Remember, I've never been to Chicago before. I did the best I could with this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abduction <strong>

Chapter 4

**Grant Park**

**XXX**

I sit in my seat on the bus, Melry sits next to me. We'd already had breakfast at the hotel. Last night, we'd eaten dinner at a close walking distance McDonald's. Last night, I had a continued longer version of that dreaded dream. Ironhide and Soundwave want something, something from me. I may be a crazed Trans-Fan, but I've never had a dream like that before. What was with Soundwave's eyes? Does it mean he's gonna defect? No, what am I saying? The next Transformers movie doesn't come out for another two years. And besides they're not even real. But I can't help but wonder about it. Of all the stories I've read about where a Trans-Fan gets sucked into the fandom, not one of them has had a dream sequence like I had. Mel had already told me to calm down and relax, that it was just a freak dream. She'd said that all I need is a calm place to be.

And now we're going there, to Grant Park. I've researched the city and Grant Park is considered Chicago's "front yard". It's right next to the downtown part of the city. And they have a beautiful fountain there: Buckingham Fountain. Buckingham Fountain is one of the world's largest fountains.

There's tons to see in Grant Park. I mean it is a park. It' also very calming. Next to a harbor where many boats are.

I know I should be excited for this, being in Chicago and all. But I can't help but think of that dream. I can't get my mind off it. I would have let it go, if I didn't have the _same_ dream again but l_onger_! Something's gonna happen to me…no, not just me, to Melry, maybe even the whole city of Chicago! Kay, maybe that was exaggerating it a bit too much, but the dream's still bugging me. What do Ironhide and Soundwave want? Why'd Soundwave's eyes change color so abruptly? Why didn't they say anything to me, or answer my questions? They only stared at me hungrily. I shake my head; it's all too incoherent for me.

"Something bugging you, Sophia?" Mel asks.

I nod. "It's the dream again. Too many things for me to answer and find out. It's like the dream was a type of foreboding to me."

"You really need to relax. I though some sleep would help but apparently it didn't. You just need something to take your mind away from it. And it's a good thing you didn't bring your laptop, isn't it?"

I nod again. I'd debated on whether to take it with me or not, but Mel said not to. We're only gonna be in Chicago for a few days, and we didn't want to have all that hassle at the airport with taking out the laptop and putting it back in.

"I guess it is," I say.

"Just don't think about it too much, okay? Grant Park is a bit of a long way off from our hotel."

"Uh, okay," I mumble. She doesn't realize how hard that would be for me, to not think. Especially when I mostly let my mind wander to Transformers a lot. _Maybe I could just stare out the window the whole time_, I think to myself. _Just watch the scenery and cars pass by. _

I look out the window, mindlessly watching the scenery pass by along with cars of every type. A few miles pass by, and I still stare blankly out the window. I smile_. Only a few more miles to go till I can fully relax at the park!_ Then something catches my eye, I nearly gasp and squeal at the sight of it. It's a Camaro! A yellow one with black racing stripes! As I continue to stare at it, I notice something on the tire rims. _Autobot symbols! It's really Bumblebee! No…it's not really him._ I glance at the driver's window, but it's tainted all black. I can't see anyone inside it. I frown at that.

The bus and the Bumblebee Camaro both come to a stop. I look towards the front. _Oh, we're just at a traffic ligh. Yeah, I can stare at "Bumblebee" a bit longer! _

As I continue to stare out the window, I notice the type of Camaro it is. _It's the exact same one they used in the movie, _Transformers Dark of the Moon_! How lucky can I get?_ I think to myself. Then I realize something. I'm on vacation here in Chicago and of course I brought my camera! I quickly look for it, turning it on and taking as many pictures as I can of the beauty that is Bumblebee. _He just gets prettier in each movie._ I can only wonder how he'll look in the 4th movie.

"What are you doing, Sophia?" I hear Mel ask.

I turn to her, the camera still in my hand aimed directly at the Camaro. "I'm just taking pictures of, guess who, Bumblebee! He's right outside the bus window! See? Look!" I lean back against my seat, letting her see past me.

She gasped with happiness. "It _is_ him!"

"Yep. It sure is."

The bus jerks forward, and we're moving again. The Camaro, I notice, is slowing down instead of speeding up. It continues this until I can no longer see in my window. _Huh. That was weird._ _Hm, the driver probably just wanted to…uh, turn right in a few blocks. Ugh, I may never know. _

The bus slows down, pulling up to the curb, coming to a full stop. Grant Park. Mel and I get up from our seats and walk off the bus. I smile. We're finally at Grant Park, I can finally relax now. I can see the harbor where the boats are, and Lake Michigan. A Museum is nearby and we head in the direction of it. But we don't go inside it; we instead walk past it continuing along. To my right is the lake, to my left is downtown Chicago, the "Chicago Loop" as people like to call it. We're not going there, not right now at least. Tomorrow we're going to Navy Pier, _then _we're going to the Chicago Loop. I can't wait for it, but I have to. I might as well just enjoy Grant Park while we're here.

I look around the park. I notice at the street is the Bumblebee Camaro from before on the bus. It's just sitting there in the shade. The driver must have left it there so it won't get so hot inside it. It's normal for people to be doing that. The driver's probably around here somewhere. But we didn't come here to "Find Drivers of Camaros That Look Just Like Bumblebee". They were selling replicas of the cars when the movie came out last year, so it shouldn't be a surprise that it's here -or is it? Naw, I'm thinking too much about it. That car is _not_ Bumblebee. It's just a replica of him.

I shake my head and look away from the car, out at Lake Michigan, seeing the many boats tied to the docks. I wonder if we can pay to travel around Lake Michigan, I'd love to travel around in one of the Great Lakes in a boat. I continue to look at the lake, admiring its beauty. I ready my camera to take a picture of it. Well, I am a tourist so I can take pictures if I want to right? I take a picture of the lake, then another one. Then one at the Chicago skyline just to our left.

We continue to walk, and I notice something ahead. Is that the…Buckingham Fountain? I look closer at it. It is! It is Buckingham Fountain. I resist the urge to run to it; we'd gotten enough stares at McCarran before, no need to have more people staring at us.

I walk up to the fountain, watching it spurt water into the air. I watch it for a few moments, lost in admiration of it. It is one of the largest fountains in the world. I take a picture of it with my camera.

Suddenly, a huge gush of water bursts out of the top of the fountain. I smile widely, and I back up a few steps, wanting to get a picture of it doing that. I manage to get a perfectly good shot on the first try. While the whole jet of water isn't in the photo, most of it is. The stream is just too high to fully photograph. _It sure is a beautiful sight._ I smile.

We continue to watch the fountain performing its "show". I take a few more pictures of it before it finally stops. The water dissipates and the fountain is calm once more. I'm sad to see it end so soon. The next show starts in another ten minutes I think, I don't really know. But at least we were able to watch Buckingham's show, and I managed a good picture of it too. _Mom's gonna love that one. I can't wait to show it to her. _

We're at Buckingham Fountain and so we must be at the middle of Grant Park. I wonder what else there is to see around here. We head in the opposite direction of where we came from, going to the other half of the park. I'm not sure how long the park really is, but after a while we stop and sit on the grass under a shady tree.

"You enjoying yourself now, Sophia?" Mel asks me.

I nod. "Yes, I am. I got good pictures of Buckingham and we saw a replica of the Bumblebee Camaro. What more can I ask for that'll make this day better?"

"Ironhide asking you to be his sparkmate?" she teases.

Yeah," I say sarcastically. "That's the only thing that's missing. Him being here to ask me that."

I lay back on the grass and I grab out my sports sunglasses and put them on. I look at the brilliant blue sky; a few clouds lazily glide across the sky. I think on whether I should take a picture of the sky or not. I decide not to, it's not "picture-worthy".

We both lay there in the grass, quietly listening to everything around us. The sounds of cars, people talking as they walk past us, the slight breeze in the air (this is the Windy City after all) the sound of boats heard faintly in the distance. It's all…relaxing…

I close my eyes, listening to the soft sounds around. It's peaceful. I'm at peace here. Nothing's gonna ruin my time here. Just me, Melry, Chicago, and the dark redness behind my eyelids cause of my sunglasses.

I'm alone in the dark, laying on grass and suddenly I'm standing on solid ground. This isn't right, I'm too afraid to even open my eyes to see what dangers my imagination is playing on me this time.

"_Sophia." _

That voice! I remember that voice. But from where?

"_Sophia please take off your sunglasses and open your eyes." _

"_No," _I say. _"I'm not going to." _

"_But Sophia please do it. We want to see your pretty brown eyes." _There was a 'thump' like noise, like metal hitting metal. No, it wasn't like that. More like someone or some_thing_ jabbed their elbow into your side, more roughly than you anticipated. _"Ow! That hurt, 'Hide! We'd also want you to see the surrounding area you're in." _

"_Why should I?" _I ask, my voice hanging on the edge of anger. _"I didn't forget the last time you two did this to me."_

"_Forgive us, Sophia. But this is something you need to see." _

"_Fine." _I open my eyes, and I'm in shock at what I see. I was _not_ expecting to see this! It's horrible! I recognize the buildings, but barely because of the horrid damage. Its Chicago…or what _used_ to be Chicago. This is not the Windy City I've seen. I'd never actually watch _Dark of the Moon_, I'd only seen pictures and what I knew about it was what other people said and what I've read on the Internet. But, that's just a movie and it still gave me chills to see the damage done to Chicago, even when I saw the banners for the first time.

However, seeing it in real life like this…it's horrible. My breath, that I didn't realize I'd been holding, came out in the form of a gasp.

"_I know, Sophia. This is Chicago." _

I don't say anything.

"_Sophia?"_ The voice - Ironhide's voice - asks, the concern in his voice is audible.

I remain silent.

"_Sophia, take off your sunglasses. Now."_ That one is Soundwave's.

I still remain quite, still in shock of the destruction around me. I'm not trusting my voice to talk.

I hear footsteps; they get louder with each step. I can finally see them, Ironhide and Soundwave. They're worried. I can tell by their eyes. But they can't see mine. My sports sunglasses' lenses are like mirrors, you can't see my eyes but I can still see out them.

"_Sophia, we're not gonna ask you again. Take off your sunglasses. Please. We want to see your eyes." _

"_No,"_ I finally find my voice to talk again. I look up at them. They take a step to me, and my feet finally move, _backwards,_ away from their advancing step.

"_Sophia," _they both say in unison.

"_No! _No NO **NO!**_ Leave me ALONE! I want nothing to do with any of you! Just leave me alone!" _I yell at them.

Right when I finish yelling at them, I run away from them as fast as I can. But it's difficult with the damaged road we're on. But I know I can use them as shelter. I smile, and I run even faster when I hear Ironhide and Soundwave's voices calling out to me, demanding that I stop running from them. I don't listen to them.

I tear down a different road, and duck into a damaged building, hiding behind debris inside the building. I hold my breath; I almost stop breathing altogether when I hear their voice footsteps are close. I wait till their sounds go away. I peek out of where I'd been hiding, I look down the road. A heavy feeling forms in the pit of my stomach. The road…its empty…well, there's still debris everywhere but the two robots had somehow vanished. I'm not kidding, the street is a dead-end.

_Oh…my…god! _

"_Am I dreaming?" _I ask to no one in particular. "_Please, tell me I'm dreaming." _

"_There you are." _Oh shoot! They found me!

All the fear I'd been holding is let out in the form of a loud ear-piercing scream.

I jerk a bit, and I open my eyes. I'm laying down again. On the grass. I sit up and look around. I'm in Grant Park. The sun had moved - it's nearing sunset. I look behind me, relieved that the Chicago Loop is perfectly fine.

_What the heck was with the dream I just had? How did that happen to Chicago? How'd it get destroyed? And why were Ironhide and Soundwave demanding that I remove my sunglasses? My eyes might be an interesting shade of dark brown, but it's nothing to demand over to see. _

I take off my sunglasses and look at my cellphone, checking the time. Oh shoot! It's getting late, and I don't like being in a city when it's just me and Melry by ourselves.

"Mel," I say shaking her shoulder. She'd fallen asleep like I had, or maybe is just napping till I wake her. "Mel, wake up."

"Hmm?" she murmurs.

"Come one, Mel. It's almost sunset and we need to get back to our hotel now."

"Okay." She gets up. I do too.

We starting heading back the way we came, passing Buckingham Fountain again. Soon, we're near where the bus had dropped us off. I look around, and I'm very flabbergasted to see the same Bumblebee Camaro still sitting there. It's not in its exact spot either. It looked like it moved at some point, while I was dreaming.

I don't want to think about it. I don't even have time to. The bus pulls up and we climb on it, and sit down in a seat. The bus pulls away, and I swear right then the Camaro decides to start up pull away from the curb just as we passed by it. I'm still freaked out by the dream, I don't want to look behind us to see if the Camaro is following us or not.

I'll tell Melry about the dream I had when we get back to the hotel. Tomorrow we're going to Navy Pier, and we won't have time to be still and sleep or doze off there. We're gonna be busy. And I really hope the dreams stop.

**XXX**

**Any of you want to talk to me? PM me, tell me a little bit about Navy Pier. I'm easy to talk to. I don't bite.**

**And don't forget to Review, they make me happy. plus they mean faster updates. the next one should be up soon. I'm on Spring Break.**


	5. Navy Pier, Your Mission

**Sorry for the long wait. School got in the way, and Spring Break made me lazy. This chapter is very long. I hope the wait was well worth it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abduction <strong>

Chapter 5

**Navy Pier, Your Mission**

**XXX**

I still cannot get my mind over what had happened yesterday at Grant Park. It was just supposed to be a fun walk in the park, seeing Lake Michigan and Buckingham Fountain. And then when we decide to sit and rest a bit, I lay down, close my eyes and I have another freak dream! This one was about Chicago being destroyed, and Ironhide and Soundwave still want something. They'd wanted to see my eyes, which thankfully are still dark brown.

Twice now it's happened. One right after the other. No one has dreams about the same thing twice in two days. So why'd it happen to me?_ Why_ is this happening? To _me? _Melry never had a freak dream, not that I know of. If she had one, she'd have told me. Everything's getting strange.

Of all the fan stories I read about, the Trans-Fan will start to notice strange things happening around them, then realizing the hard way that the fandom has become real. One way or another, the Trans-Fan will end up with the Autobots on their base. That's not gonna happen to me, they won't be able to find us in a city like Chicago. Even if they can, we're on vacation here. We're to leave to O'Hare Airport in a few days, after going to the Chicago Loop. Then Melry will go back to Washington and I will meet up with my parents in Vancouver, Canada (after first arriving in Bellingham). They'll never find or get to us. She'll be in Washington; I'll be in another country – Canada. If they wanted to get to me they have to get through the border, in which they'll interrogate you, ask you questions, like _why_ are you going to Canada _for_. The _reasons_! Even if you take an airplane there you'll still get interrogated.

If they still get past the airplane route and/or car route, they'll never know where I'll be at. I will be at my dad's apartment complex. But…they could still find me if I walk around the same place for a few days. Luckily, my dad has a van and Burnaby has the Sky-Train. We can easily go to Vancouver with the Sky-Train, and they'll never find us. Plus, it's only for a vacation there too. I'll be heading back to Las Vegas with my mom after spending some time with my daddy.

It's perfect! I'll never be "captured" by them. If things start to get suspicious around Las Vegas, then I'll go to Los Angeles and spend some time with my other dear best friend, Tara Hower. Tara won't mind me staying there, besides I'd like to be in my hometown again. And be near the beach; maybe go for a walk on Venice Beach. Whatever to keep the Autobots from getting to me until school starts. They can't take me away when I'm still in high school. I am almost eighteen though. I have my mom, and I guess I could think of something to say to them if they _do_ manage to get to me. Something like, _'I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything wrong'_.

I'll think of something better to say to them when that time comes. But right now, we're going to Navy Pier. From what I've read about it, it's a popular tourist attraction. I don't think there's much to do, but I've always wanted to go on the giant Ferris wheel, one of the largest in the world, or so I've heard or read.

The bus pulls up to us, and we climb on. We hold on to bars inside as the seats are all taken. I don't mind, at least I won't let my mind wander to into 'La La Land'. Then the Dream might come along. As I've already explained before, that's not gonna happen to me. Not today. I've had enough of these lousy dreams. My two favorite Transformers have to be the ones to torture me in a dream? Even putting me in the destruction of Chicago from _DOTM_? Even demanding to take off my sunglasses to look at my eyes? There's nothing special about them… My eyes will not change color like Soundwave's did. Mine will stay dark brown, not turn Autobot blue. I don't have an AllSpark shard necklace, just my Autobot necklace. I'll make sure no Energon gets into my body. They don't exist. And if they somehow are real, then they'll never catch me, I have nothing they'd want or the Decepticons would even want. What they'd want is an AllSpark shard, which I don't have.

I blink, snapping out of my reverie. I turn my attention to the streets outside the bus windows. The bus slows down, pulling to a stop letting people who were waiting for it to get on, at the same time, a few others on the bus climb off. People crowd into the bus, taking the seats emptied by the people who got off. I ignore it, and look out the windows, hoping, begging almost, that we'll be moving again. A few seconds later, we're moving, heading to Navy Pier. _Thank the Lord_, I think to myself. The sooner we get to Navy Pier the sooner I can relax a bit and enjoy my vacation here.

Ugh. _Calm down, Sophia. You're attracting attention to yourself. It's just a film series. And you have a crazed imagination to have freak dreams. No Transformer, Autobot or Decepticon, is gonna abduct you. They're just stories written by fans just like you and Mel are. Ironhide and Soundwave might be crushing on you….._ Wait, what the flip am I thinking? Ironhide and Soundwave are not crushing on me. They both sadly met their "end" in _Dark of the Moon_.

….

_Dark of the Moon_. There's a lot of things messed up in the movie. Megan Fox getting fired, her character got dropped as well, they replaced her with a Victoria's Secret model, and made her _Carly_. That ruined my excitement for the movie, but just when I was going to see it after all (and simply just ignoring Carly and Sam altogether) I got word that Ironhide gets killed by Sentinel Prime in the movie! _That killed_ the movie for me. That's why I didn't go see it in theaters. But I instead watched _Cars 2_ instead. Now I regret even doing that. I hope the 4th movie is better but it's too early. They're not even in talks about it yet. Well, they did give out _ideas_ about _plans_ for the movie. I heard that they plan for the movie to be told in the military's perspective instead of Sam's. And that it's gonna be like the last hour part of DotM. That's what I read.

For now, I'm not sure if I'll see it or not. It's too early, the movie doesn't come out for another two years, Michael Bay is returning, the death of my favorite character Ironhide, most of the main Decepticons are dead. I'll wait till more info on the movie is out before I decide to watch it or not.

How could Ironhide even get killed like that anyway? Why didn't he turn around when Sentinel said that he made a deal with Megatron? Ironhide is made of the strongest metal on Cybertron. That's a Mary-Sue death. And so is Starscream's death.

Ugh, too much flaws in the 3rd movie. And I thought it was bad when Mikaela was dropped along with Megan Fox and replaced with a bloody model whose character's name is Carly. Carly's an empty shell. She, more than Mikaela, came off as a sex object in the movie. We had no background for her, she played up every male character she could like the sex object Bay wanted her to be and her personality was just... bland.

Mikaela was one of a troubled background, described through the bits of her family life we got in the 1st film and had a personality fitting of it. She grew in the films (more so in the 1st than the 2nd) and could actually take care of herself, for the most part. She had a head on her shoulders, unlike Carly who was blind and ignorant to everything around her. Her sudden sucking up and going to face Megatron made little sense because she ran away from every other bot in the film, she didn't even want to be around Bee. Yet in the end she's facing Megatron like she'd been dealing with his kind for years. It really came off as an OOC moment. Yeah, it was a "we have to do something now!" moment, but she confronted him, on her own, without any fear, knowing everyone else (but Sentinel Prime) feared him. With how she'd been depicted until then she should have had some fear. Not a sudden brazen strength that would have saved her own butt from chaos without Sam's need to rescue her.

Sam had more emotional displays than her.

…

Alright that's enough ranting. There's nothing I can do about it. But to me Mikaela's better than Carly in so many ways.

"Navy Pier's up next." Mel announces to me.

I blink and look out the window. Sure enough, Navy Pier is out there, coming up quickly to us. I can see the Ferris wheel even from here.

Finally, the bus pulls up to Navy Pier, and we climb off it.

"Hey, Sophia, look! There's a Bumblebee Camaro over there!" Mel says with excitement.

I look. Sure enough there's the Camaro.

"Yep," I smile. "It's Bumblebee."

"Well, go on. Take a picture of it. The last ones we got where from the bus's dirty windows. We can get closer, more clear pictures of him here right now."

"Are you sure, Mel? What will the owners think if we do that to their car?"

"They won't mind. They're not even around. They're probably in Navy Pier right now."

I give in. "Okay."

I walk to the Camaro, smiling widely. Now at a closer range, I take out my camera and take a few pictures of the beauty. Next thing I know, I'm staring at it in amazement. Then I glance at the tire rims. I gasp. Autobot symbols. This Camaro looks similar to the one I saw yesterday at Grant Park. That one had tainted windows…this one does too. It's the exact same one from Grant Park!

But I don't remember seeing any yellow Camaro behind us as we were walking to the bus stop _or_ when we _were _on the bus comin_g_ here. Then I remember what I had said before, that I wasn't going to get distracted or fall asleep or even close my eyes longer than a second to blink. This darned Camaro followed us here! I glare at the car.

"What's wrong, Sophia?" Mel asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing… Not here." I don't say anything more; I turn and head in the direction of Navy Pier's entrance. _No way in heck am I letting that Camaro ruin my vacation here! _

Once we're inside Navy Pier (I guess) do I finally relax. The Camaro can't follow us in here, there are no cars allowed on the pier. I push the thoughts of the Camaro being Bumblebee out of my head, locking them out so they won't bug me. Not today. Not on my vacation!

We continue to head to the end of the pier, over where the Ferris wheel is. I stare at the sight of it. It's _huge_! It's taller than any Transformer seen in the movies! I wonder if you can see the over side of Lake Michigan from that height.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel, Mel."

"Okay."

We head to the Ferris wheel and wait in line for our turn. A few minutes pass, and we haven't moved an inch forward. _Sigh._ I glance up at the wheel, noticing how high it goes up. It looks even higher than I first thought. No wonder it's taking so long to get on.

Finally, the people in first of us move forward a little. _Well, at least the line is moving._ We step forward with them. So, we're once again stuck at a line for something, and I'm to be left alone in my head. I'm not sure what to think about this anymore. I'm not letting my mind wonder into "La-La Land", not today. I'm not gonna have another freak dream! Yesterday's at Grant Park was horrid enough, but before I woke up from that dream one of _them _grabbed me and I screamed. That's when I woke up.

I shake my head from those thoughts and walk forward a bit; glad the line is picking up some again. _Only a few more to go before we get on the Ferris wheel! I'm so excited! _I'm gonna get a picture of the "far side" of Lake Michigan with my camera.

Eventually, it's our turn. We carefully climbed into the seats and waited for the wheel to start spinning. It starts spinning after a few seconds. And up we go. I carefully get up, keeping as close to the floor as possible and head to sit next to Melry.

"There. That's better. I'm next to you, and I can get a good picture of Lake Michigan stretching out into the distance."

She nods. "Yes, you do that, Miss Photographer."

She's teasing me. I smile too.

"Yes, I am, my Assistant."

She rolls her eyes.

"We got here late cause we slept in and cause of traffic on the way here. We maybe have enough time for the Ferris wheel to stop, and then look around the pier a little bit."

My smile fades a little. "You always kill a great moment, Mel. You need to stop that. Especially since I had freak dreams since coming here."

I stop to think about it a little bit.

"They filmed Dark of the Moon here in Chicago, is Chicago being "haunted" by them?"

"No, don't be silly."

"Is…uh, did you see any, uh, Energon Detectors around here?"

She shakes her head. "No, just a few radio signal towers."

I think about it. I remember reading about Energon Detectors on a Transformers wiki website. And seeing a picture of one as well. But I've never watched the movie before, only seen pictures and heard about stuff from other Trans-Fans. I had tried looking for where the Energon Detector appeared in the movie through screenshots, but I couldn't find any cause I haven't seen the movie.

But from afar the Energon Detector does look like a radio signal tower. But I don't recall seeing any here, even when driving from O'Hare Airport to our hotel. Then again, I was watching that Camaro on the freeway, and then I had that freak dream where Soundwave's eyes turned blue. I prefer calling them "eyes" instead of "optics".

"Sophia, quick get the camera ready! … Ooops. Too late."

"Huh?" I mumble. We tart descending toward the ground.

"Ah shoot! I was busy thinking of something that I forgot to take a picture of the lake!"

"Don't worry. The wheel makes another full turn. It does it twice."

"Okay."

I try to calm myself. This time I make sure that I'm paying attention. I pull out my camera and take pictures of the lake. Even getting one of the "far side" of it while we're on the very top of the wheel. The wheel suddenly stops.

"Why'd we stop?"

"They're just people get off and on the wheel."

"Oh, okay."

Soon enough, the wheel tarts spinning again, and it finally lets us off of it.

We then walk around the pier a little more, noticing a few more rides but they're meant for little kids. Not almost eighteen year olds.

My throat starts feeling dry and so does my togue and mouth.

"I'm thirsty, Mel. Let's get a drink."

"Okay."

I look around and I spot a soda vending machine. I walk to it and look at much a bottle costs. A dollar. I open my purse, get out my wallet and get a dollar from it. I put the bill into the machine, which it accepts right away. I look through the selections, and push one. A Pepsi Next. It's actually very good. I grab the drink of the machine and head to a table. I put my wallet away in my purse and very carefully open the Pepsi Next bottle so it won't "explode" all over me and ruin my nice T-shirt.

The soda fizzes a bit, but doesn't explode on me. I take a sip of the drink, and look around the pier.

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, Mel I didn't see you there. Guess you still got it from McCarran don't you?"

"Yep," she says. "I still do."

I sit down with her.

"What time is it?" I ask.

She looks at her cellphone.

"Nearly four o'clock."

"Then come on, let's go. It's gonna take a longer while before we get back to the hotel. Plus, we still have to eat dinner."

"Sure."

We head back the way we had come from, back to the main entrance of Navy Pier where the bus had dropped us off at. When we get there, I gasp. The Camaro's still there! And this time it looks like it _did_ move sometime while we were at the Ferris wheel.

I ignore the car, and we head to the bus stop. I don't dare take another look at the Camaro. The bus pulls up a few minutes later, and we climb on. This time we sit down in a seat. When we're seated the bus pulls away from the curb. I look straight ahead or out the dirty window.

I didn't fall asleep or have a freak dream of any sort today. That's very good. I hope tomorrow will be better than today, we're going to downtown Chicago, the Chicago Loop.

**XXX **

The sun's setting; the day coming to a close as the sky starts turning black. I turn on my thermal vision so I can see in the dark and not drive straight into a ditch or have my tires get stuck in a hole.

I growl inwardly. Curse those Autobots and their human allies! Because of them I have to be in an isolated location. Those Autobots think they're so smart. Hah, they forgot that some of the US (as they call it) is barren. Only towns not cities exist out here. With a population of less than 100. Even less than that! And because of that, we'd made our own base here, located underground near a tiny town in Wyoming.

But even though its deserted out here, I don't want to take a risk and have a military jet or aircraft spot me from above I keep my headlights off, with only my thermal vision on.

I soon came to an opening with a small driveway-like incline. Its front entrance closed with a metal gate. Our underground base. The metal gate opens up, allowing me through. I head on though, waiting for it to close before continuing on.

When I'm deep enough in the base, I stop and transform from my Mack truck form to my normal form. I still keep that cape over me. My head is still damaged from the last battle with Prime from Egypt.

"Lord Megatron, you've returned." Starscream, my second-in-command, says to me in greeting.

"Shut it, Screamer. Where's Barricade?"

Barricade steps out of the shadows of the base.

"I'm here, sir."

"And news on what the Autobots are planning?" I demand.

He shakes his head. "No, sir. There is nothing. We don't have Soundwave here."

"_What? Where is he?_"

"Megatron, he's still out on patrol."

"Then go get him."

"He's not in the state. He's somewhere in California."

"What the hell is he trying to do? Is he trying to get himself captured? Those Energon Detectors will surely spot him and alert him to the Autobots!"

"Not likely," Barricade continues. "He's able to make them not detect him. He was a spy for us when he was posing as a satellite for us back in 2009."

"He better not do anything stupid, or mess up our plans."

Before either of them could answer, a violent tremor suddenly shook the base. I growl.

"It's the _Autobots! Prime!_" I yell, running for the gateway out.

"But Megatron, wait! There's no Energon signals in the area! They're neither Autobots or Decepticons!"

I still keep running. "Even so, they might be working for Prime! I'm still gonna go see for myself! I'm not afraid of any Earth fleshing!"

I arrive at the gate, and it automatically opens as I get closer to it. I run out, with my shot gun ready and loaded. There's no one around. I turn on my thermal vision. Still nothing.

"Show yourselves!" I shout into the night. "Come on. I'm not afraid of tiny Earthlings! I can take you on easily! Bring it!"

Something crashes down near me, making _me fall_ to the ground. _Grrrrr! _

I look at what that was that fell. I see a large tall bird towering over me. It looks to be the same size as Prime! The type of bird it is exact to the one that the US calls its "National Bird", the Bald Eagle. Another one steps out from behind the first then another one. The last one looks different from the first two. I believe that it's a Golden Eagle.

"What do you want?" I yell at them. Suddenly, my thermal vision is turned off _without_ my permission! I'm shocked at their eyes. The two Bald Eagles have eyes the same of human flesh. But despite the color, one of them looks sympathetic and kind, like it doesn't want to hurt anyone. But the second one's eyes are hard, cold, and dark. It's enough to even scare me a bit.

The Golden Eagle's eyes are a bight sky blue color. Its eyes are like the first Bald Eagle, kind and sympathetic.

I then notice that they have a weapon attached to their hip with a strap. The weapon resembles a machine gun. A very large machine gun. Its huge, it's almost reaching the ground.

"We want to ask a favor of you," the golden eagle asks.

"And why should I do that for?"

"The Autobots are under heavy guard since they joined with the US military."

"_How do you know that!"_ I demand.

"We're not dumb, asshole. We've seen the movies of you guys." The bald eagle with the cold dark red eyes says.

"Snowball, enough." the eagle with the kind red eyes says to the one that dared say to say that to me.

The angry eagle, named Snowball, backs off but still looks pissed at me.

"I know of those movies. I was good in them, wasn't I?"

"You were terrible! I can easily kick more ass than you can!" Snowball yells.

"Alright. Enough's enough." The golden eagle says. "First of all my name is Darkness. This," he jesters to the kind red-eyed eagle. "Is Snow."

I nod. I notice Snow's strange wacky hair-do. Oh slag it!

"We're from a distant planet. We keep an eye on Earth and our enemies. They're a race called Twilis. A member of the Twilis happens to despise us, and wants to get stronger so he can kill us and then take over the whole universe. He's a Twilit werewolf named Said. His 'leader' Minda had assigned him to kill a certain human being. A girl. Her name is Sophia Stojanov. She's in Chicago right now on vacation with one of her friends."

"Why does he want to kill her – a human – for? Why do you want my help for?"

"To make sure he knows how to follow orders. And if he manages to kill her, he'll be granted immense strength. Minda will come to Earth and both he and Said will wreck havoc on Earth. They'll destroy everything, the good and the bad."

Reluctantly, I give in to them. "Fine. Starscream!" I shout behind me.

He comes up running behind me. "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"I have an assignment for you. Go to Chicago and retrieve the human girl Sophia Stojanov and her friend. Bring them back here alive."

"Okay. But what do they look like?"

"Hack into government files, you idiot. You'll see how she looks like."

"In Chicago?"

"In the area were the skyscrapers are. Remember the third movie? That's the city."

"Very well, sir." He transforms into his jet form and takes off in the night sky.

_Don't mess this up coward! _

__**XXX **

**Hope I did well with Megatron's perspective. I made up that base idea. **

**Those Eagle characters are my own OCs. More info on them will be in later chapters. **

**The Twilis in this story are based off the ones from _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. _The ones in this story are my OCs. So don't expect Midna to come by.  
><strong>


	6. Chicago Loop

**Again sorry for the long update but I went into a short depression that delayed progress in my writing. But everything's better now. School also got in the way. Darn heat! I do so hate the heat! **

**Also in the last chapter with how Megatron knew about the movies he's in. Well in my story the Transformers are "actors". But some Transformers are dead due to their constant fighting each other. The Autobots that died in the movies will stay dead. (Save for Ironhide.)  
><strong>

**I'm thinking of writing a story for _Cars 2_... that was also another reason for the slow update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abduction<strong>

Chapter 6

**Chicago Loop **

**XXX  
><strong>

A new day. A new day has come by to greet us. I'm grateful for it. I didn't have a freak dream either. Ironhide and Soundwave are not bugging my dreams anymore. I'd managed it fine yesterday, now today at the Chicago Loop should be even better.

I walk into our bathroom, getting ready to take a shower and start this new day. I turn on the shower, quickly change, and get under the spray. The shower always calms me and right now I need that. The water feeling like a massage, fingers kneading into my back. It's calming. Dreamy. But I stay awake; I don't need to be falling asleep in the shower.

I grab my shower pouf, and squeeze some body wash on it. I wet it under the spray and lather up all over myself.

_The Chicago Loop,_ I think to myself_. We're finally going to the Chicago Loop! We're gonna see the spots where they filmed _Dark of the Moon_!_

As a loyal Trans-Fan I'm very excited for this. As any Trans-Fan would be.

My mind suddenly races back to the Bumblebee Camaro. How it seems to be following us everywhere. It might be just a coincidence but I can't get my mind over it. Or rather_ it_ won't leave me alone. What did a Trans-Fan like me do to deserve this? It's just a simple trip to Chicago, nothing else. I didn't do anything to get followed by a supposed Transformer - Bumblebee.

If that were to be Bumblebee, then what's he doing here in Chicago? Where's the other Autobots? Are they still in Washington D.C? Or whatever that city's name is in DotM?

And if there's Autobots here then there's sure to be Decepticons as well. … Naw, that can't be. It's all in my head… or is it?

I'm not enjoying my shower anymore. I turn off the faucets, pull back the curtain, and step out onto some towels we'd left on the floor in place of mats for our feet. I grab a towel from the rack and start toweling off.

I reach for my clothes to wear, then I hear someone knocking on the bathroom door. Melry.

"Yes, Mel?"

"Sophia, its overcast and a bit chilly outside just to tell you."

What? "What happened to the heat from the past few days?"

"I dunno. Sometimes it happens during the summer. It's very hot some days and then it gets very cold."

I nod, which is stupid since Mel can't see me through the door. "Okay, thanks for telling me."

I pull on my underwear and my bra and with my clothes (that I planned to wear today but can't cause of the cold) in hand I open the door and walk out in the room. I head to my suitcase and look through what I should wear. Then I see some clothes that I don't remember bringing with me…or even having. Hm…maybe my mom put these in here without me knowing. _It's probably what happened; I don't what else could have happened. _I pull out some of the strange clothes that somehow appeared. I change into a pair of cargo pants, a black V-neck shirt, and with a black light-weight shiny jacket similar to the one seen in _The Hunger Games_. I add my belt and brown buckle boots. I tuck the ends of my cargo pants into the boots.

I walk back into the bathroom, ignoring Mel there. I look at myself. Oh good lord, I look just like the way Katniss Everdeen looked during the arena scene in the movie! Only my hair is shoulder-length, and not in a braid. Even the jacket is the same from the movie. A zip and button closure. Sweet.

I brush my teeth and brush my hair. I finish just as Mel comes out of the shower. She looks at me, or rather my outfit.

"You look like Katniss Everdeen, Sophia."

"Yeah. That's what I was planning to do. Do you have a jacket?"

She nods. "Yes, I do."

"Kay, then get dressed so we can go."

I walk out of the bathroom. Why am I acting so rude? Is it because I found clothes in my suitcase that I didn't put in it? Is it the Bumblebee Camaro gonna come after us? No, he can't. Not in the Chicago Loop. Where there's hundreds of thousands of people. He wouldn't follow us in there…would he? He can but he can't transform or follow us for long, not with that many people there. Or am I just paranoid? If I am then why should I be paranoid _of_? The worst would be someone mugging or kidnapping us, getting lost, or the bus getting in a car accident. I shiver, pushing those thoughts away. _No, no. Don't think like that. It's just a normal day, just because it's suddenly cold out doesn't mean I have to be rude. Nope. Be happy. It's my vacation; I shall spend it with pride. I may never get another chance to come here again for a very long time. Enjoy it while you can, Sophia. Don't ruin it for yourself or for Mel. It wouldn't be fair now would it? _

I walk to where the balcony is and pull back the curtain. I unlock the glass slide door and slide it open a little. I walk out onto the balcony, looking out at the parking lot below. The street is filled with cars driving past. An occasional person would walk past the hotel on the sidewalk. A few people (from my vintage point) are waiting for the bus at the bus stop. I watch them for a little then look away at the other buildings. Not much to see from a hotel's balcony in a city like Chicago. It's pretty much ugly, too ugly for a picture.

I don't know how long I stand here but I don't bother to move when I hear the bathroom door open and the fan turn off.

"What are you doing standing out there on the balcony in the cold?"

I think of a good reason to tell her. "I was feeling angry at myself. And I needed to cool off a bit."

She laughs. "In the cold? You wanna catch pneumonia?"

I can't help it, a smile curls my lips. "No. Just wanted something to do while you showered and…" I look at her, "…dressed."

She's already dressed and I like her outfit. A low scoopneck white shirt with a black button-up open blouse over it, skinny jeans and ankle length boots with the jeans covering the top of the boots.

"Where's your jacket?" I ask her.

"It's summer, it's not that cold. It'll warm up a little in the afternoon."

I look at her annoyed a bit. _I'm wearing a warm jacket like its winter only for it to warm up in the afternoon! _

"Yeah," I say. "Let's just go already."

She nods. I grab my stuff from my purse (and my camera as well) and put them in the pockets of my jacket. We then head downstairs to where they're serving breakfast. Oatmeal, cookies, or muffins. I take a chocolate one and a little bit of milk and sit down to eat with Melry.

After we're done eating, we head out to the bus stop. There's no one around the bus stop. I sit on the bench and stare at the ground and/or at my knees, neither having enough interest to look at before switching to the other. I suddenly have a heavy feeling in my chest. Like you know something's gonna happen but you don't know what it's gonna be.

The bus suddenly pulls up in front of us and we climb on and sit in the first vacant seat we see. I stare out the window as the bus pulls away from the curb.

"What's wrong, Sophia? You're not smiling or happy not like you were earlier or at Navy Pier or at Grant Park. What's going on? You can tell me."

I sigh. "I don't know, Mel. It's just…I don't know." I lean my head against the window. "Something's gonna happen."

Mel doesn't say anything to me. I don't turn my eyes away from the street to look at her. The window is warm. My eyes feel heavy all of a sudden, like I'm sleepy. I close my eyes, seeing the dark red behind my eyelids.

I can't shake off the feeling that something's gonna happen. Not sure if it's good or bad. Whatever it is….its…gonna….

….

"_Did you miss us? Cause we certainly did." _

Oh no. Not this again.

"_Sophia?" _

"_Sophia?" _

"_What's wrong? Why won't you open your eyes?" _

"_Cause I don't want to look at you. I had enough of you two. Why'd you send me to a devastated Chicago before while I was in Grant Park? I don't trust you again to even open my eyes." _

They don't answer right away. After a few more minutes they still don't. I dare to open my eyes just a peak at them.

I can see them, or at least one of them. Soundwave. His eyes! They're Autobot blue! Why are they that color for?It still bugs me now!

"_Listen to me, Sophia. There's danger coming. You have to turn back and head back to the hotel!" _ Ironhide sounded frantic when he said that.

"_So. You want me…er, _us_ to get off the bus and head back to our hotel? Do you even hear yourself? We're on vacation here. And we're going to the Chicago Loop whether you like it or not." _

They try to protest, but I had enough of them haunting my dreams right when I first arrived at O'Hare. I push them away from my head. This is just a dream I'm having. One that I had enough of.

I open my eyes and see that I'm in the bus again. I don't know how long it'll take to get to the Chicago Loop but I sure hope it's soon. I can't take any more of them haunting my dreams like that. Just when I thought they'd stop they come right back when they get the chance to.

I decide to just stare out the window and watch the cars drive by. Cars, trucks, an occasional motorcycle. It's entertaining enough. It's better than watching paint dry or grass grow. _Sigh._

…..

At first I thought it's my imagination messing with my mind again. But it turns out its real. The Chicago Loop is ahead! The bus suddenly pulls over and there's a slight tug on my arm. I look over. It's Mel, she's standing.

"What is it?"

"This is our stop, come on."

I sigh, get up and follow her off the bus and onto the street. I watch as the bus pulls away and into the Chicago Loop. That's when I notice the many buildings. They're so tall! They're so many of them! I take out my camera and take a few pictures of the buildings.

"Sophia, the fun part is _in_ the Loop. Not before it."

I nod, and we walk toward Downtown Chicago. I glance at the many stores around, but none hold my interest. It's not until we actually get into the Loop that the stores start to get interesting. Jewelry stores. Flower stands. I notice a store with a shirt that has Optimus shirt on it, his battle mask on and his swords out and ready. _Should I? They might have a shirt of my interest. Oh, why not? _

We both walk into the store and I head straight for the shirts section. I look through the Transformers shirts. There's some with the robots with cute sayings on them. But those don't really hold my interest much. I keep looking. I suddenly see a shirt that right away grabs my attention. I hold it up. On the front is a picture of Ironhide holding both of his Heavy Iron rifles in his hands, with the Autobot insignia behind him taking up the whole background. The saying "Is there a problem?" is under Ironhide. On the back, is Soundwave in the same position he was in when he was aiming his gun at Bumblebee during the "No Prisoners, Only Trophies" scene. Only now he's pointing at whoever is in front of me, the Decepticon insignia taking up the whole background behind him. The saying on his side says…well… "No Prisoners, Only Trophies". It's like this shirt was custom made for me. I find one in my size, though it's a bit long, and hold it aside. I look through the shirts some more but there isn't anything else that held my interest like the Ironhide/Soundwave shirt.

But one did, its one with a joke that I've seen many times on the Internet while the film was still in production. On it is a lot like the cover of _Pink Floyd_'s album _Dark Side of the Moon_. Only instead of the triangle or pyramid, there's the Autobot insignia there in its place. At the top of the shirt says, _Transformers Dark of the Moon_ and at the bottom _"Dark Side of the Moon"._ I decide to get both of them. I check the price, amazed at how cheap the shirts are. I take them to the clerk and pay for them. The clerk puts them in a bag along with the receipt. I take the bag and head to where Melry is.

"Ready?" I say. She notices the bag in my hand.

"You bought something?"

"Yes. Why? If you want something then go buy it. I'll wait for you."

She smiles and heads in the direction I just came from. The shirts section, right where the Transformers shirts are.

I smile and continue to look around the store. I don't know much time passed but Mel is suddenly next to me. I notice the bag in her hand.

"Found something you like?"

"Yep."

"Kay, then let's go."

I turn and we head out onto the streets of the Chicago Loop again. I admiringly gaze at the buildings and the sights. The thought "_They filmed Transformers: Dark of the Moon here!"_ keeps going through my head. I'm so excited to be here. Any other Trans-Fan would be as excited as I am right now.

We continue to walk around the city, even stopping to look at the Chicago River. I take a few pictures of the river. Even from a bridge I suspect is the one where they filmed the ending of _DotM. _

After walking around for God knows how long, I realize that I'm very hungry. The only thing I ate was a muffin for breakfast. And that was, well, a long time ago.

"Mel, I'm hungry. Come we stop somewhere for lunch?" I ask her.

"Sure."

I look around, hoping to find a place to eat lunch. I spot a similar large yellow "M" on a small sign coming out of a wall. A McDonald's. Perfect!

We walk into the restaurant and stand in line. While we're here, I look at the menu. I decide to go with the Daily Double. I hope Mel knows what she wants.

After we ordered, we stand aside and wait for them to call our number. When they do we take the tray to a table and sit. I open one of the boxes my burgers come in and start eating. We're both quite for a while we eat. Then I think of something.

"Mel…," I say.

She finishes eating what's in her mouth and looks at me. "Yes, Sophia?"

"How are Jessy, Jeremy and Patrick? I haven't heard from them for a long time."

"They're fine. Jeremy and Patrick are working and Jessy is still in school. But they're doing alright."

I nod, remembering Jessy, Jeremy and Patrick. They're friends of Mel. Though while I don't mind Jeremy and Patrick, Jessy is just…well, she acts like a stuck up brat sometimes. I think it was Jessy who convinced Mel to skip school to launch rockets in the air on the day the tornado came through and devastated their town.

Sometimes, Jessy is tolerable, sometimes she isn't.

"That's good," I continue. "Say, did you start on your Tranformers OC yet? Avian?"

"Yep, I managed to draw the blueprints for her robot mode, her car mode, and how to transform her. She's gonna be different from the movieverse Tranformers."

"She's a Decepticon?"

"No! She's an Autobot! I'd never make an OC be a Decepticon. And neither would you actually."

I had to admit I wouldn't. "Yeah, I wouldn't."

We go back to eating. Once we're done we throw our trash away and take our still-full drinks with us.

Next on our journey through Chicago – the Willis Tower. I glance up at it right then. What a view it'll be when we're on the Sky Deck looking out over the city at 1,353 feet above the ground!

**XXX **

**Sorry, I couldn't help but add in that outfit from the _Hunger Games_. Sophia's wearing an exact copy of the outfit Katniss Everdeen wore during the arena scene in the movie.  
><strong>

**Yes, that scene in the store is a reference to the story "Her Twins".  
><strong>

**Any questions you may have I will answer them.  
><strong>

**Jessy, Jeremy, and Patrick also belong to Erailea Evenstar. They're not my OCs.  
><strong>


	7. Encounter

**Abduction **

Chapter 7

**Encounter**

**XXX**

I've been excited for many things in my life, but few were as what I'm feeling right now. I glance up at the Willis Tower (which was formally known as the Sears Tower); I gasp at the sight of it. It's so tall! Easily the tallest building in the US.

A lot of excitement is in me, I head to the Tower's front doors with Melry and pull open one of them. We head in and over to the elevators. We wait with some other people for the elevator. I notice a few of them glance at me a few times. Must because of my outfit, which is the exact same of Katniss Everdeen's in _The Hunger Games_ movie.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open, we all step inside it. After a few seconds the doors close and up we go. _I hope one of them pushed the button for the sky Deck level_, I think to myself. I look at the others and then the elevator stops, dings, and the doors slide open. Everyone steps out so I assume this is the Sky Deck level. Mel and I follow them until we get to the glass balconies, the Shy Deck as they call them. There's several people in them, so I stand aside and wait for our turn. I want good clear shots of all of Chicago in my pictures, and being the perfectionist I am I don't want other people in the pictures. Just me, Mel, and the rest of the city below and around us.

I'm not sure how much time passes but all of the people leave the balcony. I smile, and head into the Sky Deck. My breathe catches in my throat, making it hard to breathe. I don't think about it, that I'm not breathing. My eyes widen, my heart races, its beating so hard I can hear in my ears. I'm sooo high up! It's even higher than the Stratosphere in Las Vegas. I thought that was high….this…this takes it far to the limit.

"Sophia? Are you okay?"

I can't speak. I can't find my voice; it's gone when I lost my breath. I nod.

"Well, your eyes are widened and I didn't see you breathe yet. Is it too high up?"

I shake my head.

There's a pause.

"Do you want me to take the pictures instead?"

My breath that I thought was lost suddenly came out in the form of a gasp. I drop my bag that has my Transformers shirts in it.

"Sophia?"

"Sorry about that. I've never been this high up before. Don't worry, I'll take the pictures."

I look down, seeing the street below us. Instantly, my stomach leapt into my throat. I hold it back. I get my camera out of my jacket pocket and hand it to Mel. "Here take a picture of me sitting down with the street down below me."

"Okay." She takes the camera and turns it on. I kneel down with my bag in front of me. She takes a picture, then kneels down beside me.

"You want one with just yourself?" I ask her.

"Yes."

I take the camera, get up and take a picture of her. Then I get a few of the surrounding city. And lastly, a panorama of the whole thing. _Perfect! _ I pick up my bag with my Transformers shirts.

I quickly scroll through all the pictures on my camera when I notice there's someone else in here besides me and Mel. I look over at my right, seeing a girl standing there looking around the stretching city of Chicago below us. She looks to be five foot six (compared to my five foot ten), and she seems to be around, oh say, fourteen years old. She has black hair in a short pixie-cut. Brown eyes and fair skin. She's wearing a red shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers. She seems to be ignoring us completely.

I look away, looking out at the horizon instead. I continue to glance at it for a little longer then I notice a spot in the horizon that's…._moving_…like light smoke or heat coming from a small fire. _Are my eyes playing tricks on me?_ I continue to stare at it then it turns into a black cloud of some sort. It gets bigger, forming in the shape of a wolf. Its red and yellow eyes seem to look at me. Its white teeth bared and it slashes its claws toward us…hitting and breaking the glass.

We're falling. My legs flail, useless. I scream but it's lost to the roar of the wind coming at me. Cold air is blowing at us like tornado winds.

I hear the thud of me hitting the ground before feeling any pain. Wait, it isn't the ground. The ground is warm…but the roaring sound continues…and we're moving…..somewhere…..

…..

**XXX **

**Wow, is anyone still out there? I know the weather's getting hot and everyone's getting lazy but I'd appreciate some reviews. They make me happy!  
><strong>

**This chapter is short but the rest will be longer.  
><strong>


	8. The Decepticons

**Abduction **

****Chapter 8

**The Decepticons  
><strong>

**XXX**

I should be dead. But I'm still alive. What ending is this, anyway? Is this what Heaven's supposed to be? From what I've read in the Bible, Heaven is paradise. Full of life and angels…and even God would be there. But this is not Heaven. Not like this, me and the dark. I'm alone. It's wrong that I'm alone. Where is Melry? The last time I saw her was when we were falling to our supposed deaths from the Willis Tower. I was falling till I felt the ground meet me too early. I heard the thud before I felt the pain. And I was moving, somewhere. I don't know where though.

I hear a noise. No, a voice. And it's getting louder like someone is pushing a volume button. But I ignore it, the best I can. At the same time, my memory comes back more clear and stronger than before, and the rest of me does, too. I can feel the ground under me, the small tiny rocks under me. Wait, rocks_?_ Aren't I supposed to be on concrete? Or on asphalt? And in a city, no less?

"You didn't hurt her did you?" I hear a voice snarl.

"I swear I didn't do anything to them! They were already falling when I finally arrived." Another voice objects to the first one.

"You arrived right when the enemy attacked the damn building the humans were in! And there's an extra with them!"

"Well, I can't help it if there were more than the ones I was assigned to retrieve! I would have gotten there faster if it weren't for the jet stream cutoff that slowed me down!"

Jet stream cutoff? That must be why it was suddenly so cold back in Chicago. But I thought the jet stream goes from west to east. Not east to west!

"You were slowed down by that! That shouldn't have even slowed you down even a little!" The first voice demanded angrily.

"Megatron, I can explain…"

Wait, Megatron? _Megatron_ as in the Decepticon leader? Oh no no no no! In all the fan stories I've read, a Decepticon usually confronts the Trans-Fan before the Autobots find them. But why did they have to get me? I didn't do anything! I don't have an AllSpark shard necklace or anything that they'd want.

"Enough, Starscream," Megatron says.

Then there's silence.

"I'm afraid it's too much for them," a new voice says. The voice is kind and soft, and sounds male to me.

"They had just fallen from a high-rise building in a city. Which ruined their supposed 'vacation'," another new voice says. This one sounded female, but deep. And it even sounded like the person didn't really care about what I'd been through. This is my vacation they're ruining! And why are Starscream and Megatron here anyway?

"I know," the male voice admits. "But even with the delay we're lucky Starscream got to them just in time. They could've died right there, in the Windy City by that werewolf Said."

Said? Was that the werewolf's name that had attacked the Willis Tower? I remember it clearly now. "Said" striking the Sky Deck we're on with his claws and then we're falling. I shudder in fear.

"Miss?" the still unknown male voice says. "Miss you alright?" He sounds concerned. "Sophia are you alright?"

That hit me, he knows my name!

"H-h-h-how do you know my name?" I ask. Was that my voice? It didn't even sound like me!

"Open your eyes, hon."

I do as asked. I flinch at what I see. It's my fan characters, Snow and Snowball! Snow is the one with the wacky hair-do. Snowball is the one whose part skunk. Behind them is their leader, Darkness, the golden eagle who resembles Bowser faintly. They're of my creation. They're anthropomorphic like the Transformers are, and just as tall as them too. They're the same height as I imagine Optimus Prime would be and _dang_, they're _huge_. _Tall_. ….

I look at Snow's kind blood-red eyes. Snowball's are the same as his, only hers are cold and hard, like ice. To their left, a shadow moves. I look over. My heart sinks into my stomach. Its Megatron and Starcream! What do they want?

"Wh-what do you guys want?"

"We retrieved you from Chicago, saved you from Said. We need to protect you from him."

"But, why can't you just watch over me while I'm in Chicago? Can I go back there?"

Snow shakes his head. "No, you can't. Said released Twilight into the city while Starscream made off with you and your friends. The whole city is covered in Twilight. Every human that was in the city is now a Twili, a member of Said's army."

"Where's my friend, Melry?"

"She's behind you."

I look behind me, seeing Melry laying there. She's waking up, I can tell. I move closer to her. "Mel?"

She opens her eyes, looking at me.

"Mel, my fan-characters are here. They're real. And…so is Megatron and Starscream."

"What?"

"What are you talking about, girl?" a newer voice asks. I never heard this voice before. I turn my head in the direction the voice came from. The girl from Chicago is there. "What do these assholes want?"

"Excuse me?" Starscream spats. "I rescued you from certain death! Is that how you dare treat me?"

"You kidnapped me, stupid."

"As I was saying," Snow says, wanting to continue. "We have to protect you from Said, Sophia. He wants to kill you. And if he succeeds, our most hated enemy Minda will grant Said ultimate power and the universe will be in jeopardy."

I nod. "Okay."

"I'll have you escorted to a near-by city. To San Francisco." Megatron says.

"Oh no. You're not taking me anywhere! I want to return to Chicago!" the girl objects.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. Unless you want to be a Twili. The whole city is covered in Twilight, territory of Said now," Darkness answers.

I look at the girl. "What is your name?" I ask.

She looks at me like I should already know her name. "Carmen." She answers.

"Barricade! Come here!" Megatron yells.

Barricade comes out of nowhere. No, from their under-ground base. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to take these three girls to San Francisco. Soundwave should be there. He'll watch over them for us."

Barricade looks at us, unsure. But he still nods and transforms, folding himself into the police Saleen Mustang from the first movie. He opens his doors.

"Oh and here. Starscream took your things from the hotel you were staying at before he came for you." Snow steps away and there's mine and Melry's stuff. I get up and head toward them. I get my stuff and then Snow hands me a leather flight bag. He wants me to have it so I take it as well. I head back to Barricade and put my stuff in the backseat. Mel does the same with her stuff to. I climb into the driver's seat, Mel gets in the passenger seat, and Carmen in the back seat. Barricade closes his doors, a bit harder than necessary. He turns on his engine, makes a sharp U turn and drives away heading toward a road o highway. Sure enough, the crunching noise from underneath fades away to smoothness.

**XXX**

**Sorry, if the chapter's a bit confusing. The Eagles have their own planet they live on. If the Transformers are real, then my fan characters are real along with their own planet.  
><strong>


	9. En Route

**Abduction**

Chapter 9

**En Route  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

I sit still in my seat, thinking were this had went bad. This was only supposed to be a trip to Chicago with Melry, and it went awry. But when? _When _did it go all wrong? Was it when that Bumblebee Camaro started seemingly following us? It appeared at Grant Park and then at Navy Pier. I don't think it followed us into the Chicago Loop. But then again, I wasn't looking around for it. Instead I get another dream or "visit" from Ironhide and Soundwave.

At first I thought it was just a movie series, but then it's suddenly real along with my own fan characters! Being the Trans-Fan I am, I would have found that cool that they're real. Even my fan characters being real. But why did the Decepticons have to get to us first? It's usually the Decepticons who get the Trans-Fan first, but now we're trapped along with another girl, Carmen, in Barricade's cabin heading to San Francisco. How will the Autobots rescue us in San Francisco? We have no way to contact them. Not even an AllSpark shard to draw them towards the city.

Barricade is a Decepticon…how will I know that he won't turn on us and kill us right in San Francisco? Maybe they were lying to the Eagles earlier; maybe it's just a plot to kill us! Even if that really was Bumblebee following us back in Chicago, he'd have left long before we got up. He'd have known Said was coming. But then Said attacked the Willis Tower with us on the Sky Deck and Starscream rescued us. We were then taken somewhere where the Decepticons' base is, met the Eagles, and here we are now being taken to San Francisco by Barricade.

I was very surprised to see that my own fan characters are suddenly real. They have their own planet that's very similar to Earth. Well, if the Transformers are real and they have their own planet and we don't really know what's out there in the universe, I guess the Eagles can be real.

I guess that would be the first and last time I saw them. I probably won't see them again. Being in a different big city, with a killer Decepticon, who can easily turn on us and kill with ease, most likely means that I won't see the Eagles again.

They each have their own personality. But Snowball is the most vicious one, which is very strange since the other Eagles are gentle and won't hurt anyone, let alone a human like me. She happens to be a vampire, and I'm surprised but very lucky she didn't bite my neck. I don't need more attention in San Francisco with two red spots on my neck. I won't right away turn into a vampire, she has to bite me and I have to feed off her "blood", then I die and I'm a vampire.

I don't know one clue about being a vampire, I'm not the type who'd attack and kill someone just for their blood, like Snowball does. And I certainly don't want attention to myself if people are gonna see two little red spots on my neck. Had it been winter and the weather cold and I had a scarf then yeah, I would have just hid them with the scarf.

Absentmindedly, I rub the side of my neck for no reason. Maybe it was to feel for the red spots that don't exist.

But it still bugs me that the Transformers are real. If the Decepticons are real then the Autobots are too. I know I talk with a friend of mine on the Internet (namely YouTube) who roleplays as Optimus Prime and Ironhide. But its roleplay, not for real. But maybe… that really is Optimus Prime….

Ahead, I can see the ocean. _Wow, we're getting there faster than I thought_, I think to myself. Then I look at Barricade's speedometer and see why. He's obviously speeding, trying to get rid of us faster, or to kill us faster.

A shiver runs up my spine, thinking about it. I'm not liking the idea. Megatron and Starscream seemed so sympathetic back at the base. But they might have been faking it, lying to the Eagles, so they can kill us without them knowing. I don't even know what state we were in, where the Decepticons' base is.

I glance at Barricade's radio. _Should I ask him? Well, it's better to know _where_ I was coming from before being sent to San Francisco. _

"Uh…Barricade?" I ask.

"What?" he answers rather harshly.

"Uh…What state was it that we were coming from? Where your base is at?"

"If I tell you then you and your friends have to keep it a secret, understand?"

I nod.

"Good. 'Cause we don't want _any_ Autobots on our doorstep cause _some human which would be you tipped them off to our base's location!"_ Anger radiated from his voice. His voice sounded like a snarl. I shiver in fear.

"Y-y-yes. I understand Barricade." I stutter.

"Very well. Our base is in Wyoming. That's where you were when you woke up."

"Okay."

So, it's Wyoming, that's where the base is. I don't think I'll be seeing an Autobot, I can't really trust Barricade. He's so determined to get us to San Francisco, that it seems like he's gonna kill us once we get there. I suppose I've lived to my full potential. I hope it's quick and painless. I don't want to die a slow and painful death.

The ocean's clearly next to us. Just us, the ocean, and the occasional big green sign pointing us further south. I notice Barricade joins speed and turns on his siren, instantly the cars in front of us move out of his way. He goes faster now.

…

Soon in the horizon, I can spot the skyline of San Francisco up ahead. Barricade takes an off-ramp and heads toward the downtown. I do nothing but stare out the windshield.

We're a few blocks from officially entering the downtown, when Barricade suddenly pulls over and stops.

"Barricade, what's…?" I start to ask.

"Get out! Get out _now_! They're coming! You have to run! You're on your own now."

"What? You can't just take us here and then leave abruptly!" Carmen sounded frantic. I am too.

He doesn't respond. He rolls forward with a sudden jolt, and I don't know what happened next but it's suddenly all dark and then I'm falling to the ground. Melry and Carmen land nearby as well as our stuff. Barricade stands tall, towering over us. He looks at us, then quickly transforms and drives away very quickly; leaving us behind in a city I've never been in. San Francisco. I don't know why Barricade left, but at least he didn't kill us.

I watch as he disappears down the street, then I turn around and look at the downtown of San Francisco. _What could happen here?  
><em>

__**XXX**


	10. Devastation

**A/N: I know this chapter is really late but I purposely did that. Due to a lack of interest and lack of reviews from previous chapters, I had originally decided to quit writing this story. But Mikaela-the-Cat/AndromedaAI helped convince me otherwise. So please review, especially if you really like this story.  
><strong>

**I did ride the Transformers: The Ride 3-D in Universal Studios Hollywood. I got a picture with Optimus Prime and he touched my shoulder! He didn't touch anyone's shoulder, just mine!  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter has scenes that might frighten younger readers. I'm not responsible if someone has nightmare 'cause of this chapter!  
><strong>

**Note: This chapter is longer than the first one.  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abduction<strong>

Chapter 10

**Devastation  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

There are many places that I haven't been to in life. Sure I've wanted to go to many cities around the US, but I've never really gotten that chance before. I'd thought that it'd be a peaceful and fun vacation to Chicago. But we were most likely stalked by Bumblebee, I had freak dreams of Ironhide and Soundwave, the Willis Tower was attacked by an insane werewolf named Said (who wants me dead), we were rescued by the Decepticons not the Autobots. Then Barricade took us to San Francisco, and now he literally forced us out and drove off without us. His chilling last words to us echoes in my head _"Get out!_ _Get out_ now_! They're coming! You have to run! You're on your own now."_ A shiver runs down my spine despite the warmth of the air. I can feel the humidity in the air, and taste the saltiness of the air. We're near the ocean. I haven't been near the ocean for a long time, the last time I was near it was when I visited my dad in Canada.

But that was up north, I'm in California, still in the US. But I'm still in an unknown city…to me at least. I've never been here before, and neither has Mel. And Carmen, I know nothing about her. She's a complete stranger to us. She was just a normal everyday girl, a bystander who happened to be there with at us at the wrong time. She was dragged here with us. Everything is going downhill now. It's even worse since Barricade left us here. He didn't even tell us what's going to happen.

Maybe he wants us to be scared because he might come back to kill us when we least expect it. … _What the heck am I saying? _I'm going crazy with these thoughts in my I just can't trust Barricade or any Decepticon like that. I'd trust the authorities, the military...the military! The Autobots! Yes, I'd trust them. But…we have no way of contacting them. It's too bad that they don't sell any AllSpark shard necklaces in real life. I would've gotten one. But maybe that would've ended entirely different that what had happened before. The Decepticons would've come to Chicago, abducted us, taken the AllSpark necklace from me, and then killed us. I'm most certain that would've happened. The Decepticons are ruthless and evil, and want to enslave us humans just to restore Cybertron. And once Cybertron is rebuilt, they'll just kill us all.

I glance at downtown San Francisco. If whoever "they" are and if "they're" coming, then we'd need a place to hide. And in the downtown there's sure to be hiding places and many people as well. They'd never found us in there!

"What do we do now? Barricade just left us here with nothing than ominous last words to us." Mel says.

"Who's this 'they' he was talking about anyway?" Carmen asks.

My stomach drops and lurches with the thought. I think I know who "they" are. …The Twilits…Said! The thought makes me sick. Who or what else would make Barricade leave us suddenly other then the Autobots?

"The Twilits." I say.

"What? Sophia -" Mel starts, but I cut her off.

"The Twilits," I say again, feeling my face heat up as if I'm feverish and feeling nauseous at the same time. "They are the ones Barricade was talking about. That's why he left. Said is also a Twilit. He's coming here." That last part was barely audible, but I know Melry and Carmen had heard me.

Mel gasps. Carmen just looks at me like I'm crazy, then she seems to remember who I was talking about. "Oh hell no! There's no way in hell they're kidnapping me again! I'm out of here!" And with that, Carmen runs off in to the Downtown. I just stare after her. Then Mel starts running after her. I just stand where I am. I look in the opposite direction, down the street, for no reason. The sun glistens off a distant car. From the way it glistens, I can tell the car is really shiny. It might be Barricade or another unknown Decepticon. And with that, I tear down the street away from the car and after Carmen and Mel.

Oh shoot! I forgot that I'm not the fastest runner! And Mel is a track runner, who happens to be one of the fastest. And Carmen took off faster than I thought! I'm lazy and I hate sports. I won't be able to catch them. But then the thought of the car being a Decepticon comes back to my mind, and I continue to run.

I slow my pace down once the crowd of people starts to thicken. I walk over to where a crosswalk is, and stand by the pole with the button to push for the crosswalk. I don't push it. I know someone else must have pushed it before I came. But I can't help but feel lost. I have every right to feel lost. Melry and Carmen ran off, I'm in a city I've never been in before, and there might be a killer Decepticon coming after me.

The crosswalk red hand doesn't change, so I can't runaway if it turns out it is a Decepticon._ Oh, man. What else can go wrong?_ I glance around the street, at the skyscrapers. Then I look at the sky. There are no clouds in the sky. It's a pretty day for everyone else here, expect for three girls: Melry, Carmen, and me. I notice that a small patch of the sky is wobbling, like faint smoke floating up into the air from a campfire. Where have I seen that before? The area around the wobbling patch of sky starts turning dark, no black. It's getting bigger, and as I realize this, I can't hear anything but the beating of my heart in my ears. Soon it's covering the whole sky, and I suddenly have the feeling that I'm not the only one watching the sky turn black in the middle of the day! Once it has fully covered the whole sky, it then looks its opening up somehow. A large white object starts to lower out of it. No, it's black and white. And I can tell it has turquoise markings on it. Then I see its bright green wings, its tail, legs and head. That's I realize what it is. It's a werewolf - Said!

I can't move. I can't even move my arms or even my eyes as I continue to watch him lower to the ground. He doesn't actually touch the ground, I can see that. He's hovering above the ground and he suddenly starts flying towards where I'm standing. He flies by so fast, that the wind whips me in the face, almost knocking me over, and blows leaves and dirt in my face. I cover my face with my arm and wipe the dirt away from my face with the material on my jacket. It's the same from the movie _The_ _Hunger Games_ so it's made out of parachute material.

The ground shakes violently. No, not like an earthquake shake. But rather like something _heavy _had hit the ground. That kind of shaking was..er, is what I'm feeling! I shiver as I start hearing people screaming around me. I move my arm away from my face, and I gasp at what I see. I don't know how to explain it, but the thing I'm looking at is a black tentacled being whose body (which looks very human-like) is covered in a very strange pattern. It's wearing, I guess, a mask which looks a shield. Then it hits me. This strange being I'm looking at right now is a Shadow Beast! Just like the ones from _Twilight Princess_! But that was a video game! What is a Shadow Beast doing here in the real world anyway?! It dawns on me that they're obviously working for Said!

Another jolt from the ground knocks me down on the ground, I land on my back. I look up the Shadow Beast and the black and white human Twilit. Wait, _human _Twilit?! That must've been one of the humans from Chicago. Since Said had covered the entire city with Twilight, it's no surprise the humans turned into Twilits when exposed to Twilight. That's why Snow refused to take Carmen back to Chicago.

I crawl back away from them, still looking up at them. They watch me then head towards me very quickly. I scream at them, then I quickly get up and run away from them. They're chasing me. I know they are. I run even faster. My legs are burning but I push them to go faster. I decide to tear down an alleyway. They don't follow me in here. I stop to rest, but it isn't peaceful. I still hear people screaming, cars and glass breaking, and even hearing the sound of the asphalt breaking apart from the street I was on.

After I give my legs some rest, I continue down the alley. It smells of urine. I pick up my pace and quickly head out of here. When I come out of the alleyway, I'm on a different street. I look up and down the street. It's damaged a bit. There's abandoned cars everywhere. People are fleeing from them. I notice a shiny silver car parked nearby. I head to it. I gasp once I notice the model and the make. It's a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG! It's abandoned that much I know. And the windows are tinted so no one can see in it. I don't think anyone is inside it. Maybe I can use it for safety, and find Melry and Carmen. Then we can drive out of the city.

I try the handle, but it's locked, much to my dismay. I see a small piece of asphalt on the sidewalk, pick it up, and start hitting the window as hard as I can with it. But no matter how hard I hit it, it doesn't break and shatter. What kind of glass is this? I never heard of glass that's unbreakable for normal cars, even if this is an expensive car. The cars that have unbreakable glass are government cars. Or FBI and SWAT team cars.

I drop the asphalt piece on the ground by my feet, looking at the Mercedes with dismay and sadden. One chance and I lost it. I give the car one last glance, before taking off down the street. I sense that something is chasing me and I run even faster, then the ground below my feet suddenly explodes and I'm sent up into the air. I land several feet away on my back and side. Pain runs through my back, but I ignore it the best I can as I get up and run down another alleyway. A large piece of a building lands nearby, just barely hitting me. My breath gets caught in my throat and I stop running before I suffocate myself. I cough a few times, before I can breathe normally again. I notice someone running towards me on the other side of the alley. No, there's two people. They're not Twilit humans. Just normal humans. They're girls! They get closer and I recognize who they are. Its Carmen and Melry! I run towards them.

"Melry! Carmen! You're okay!" The words escaped my mouth without my permission. I didn't mean to say it, but it's a big mistake on my part. The Shadow Beast and Twilit human from before blasts right through the building near us.

Someone is screaming. It might be me. Or it might be all of us, but I don't care. My legs automatically run in the opposite direction, the right direction. We all are. We run out of the alley, and onto another street. I'm horrified at what I see. The buildings on this street are in ruins! It's pretty barren now. There are no cars or even people here. I trip and I fall to the ground. I hear Mel screaming at me to get up.

"Mel, you have to run! You have to! You can still make it! Go on without me!"

Before Mel can answer an engine revving gets our attention. I look over in the direction the noise came from. I'm shocked to see it's the Mercedes car from before. And it looks like its driving itself. The car swerves hitting the Shadow Beast's and Twilit human's legs. Launching them in the air before landing hard on the ground on their sides. The Mercedes stops right beside us, and opens the door closest to us- the passenger door. Then I realize that the Mercedes is actually Soundwave.

"What's going on here?" Carmen asks.

"He wants us to get in." I answer.

"What? Sophia, he's a Decepticon!" Mel screams.

"I'd rather have my chances with Soundwave than with the Twilits. He's gonna help us." I look at the two seats and I see that there's a backseat as well. Strange, I didn't know the SLS AMG even came with a backseat. "Just get in."

I climb inside, and sit in the driver's seat. I buckle the seatbelt around me. I look at the passenger seat, seeing Melry sitting there, and Carmen settling into the backseat. Soundwave puts himself in gear, and drives away. I notice in the side view mirror that the Shadow Beast and Twilit human have got back on their feet and are chasing us.

Soundwave drives down the street, picking up speed. I notice that from his speedometer. I start to panic when the Twilits are catching up fast.

"GO! Go! Go! Go!" I yell at Soundwave, hoping he'll go faster. But he doesn't. What's he doing?! Trying to get us killed?! That's when I realize we're in a Decepticon! A _Decepticon_! He might be working with the Twilits without Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, or any other Decepticon that's alive (that I don't know of) knowing it!

Something hits the back of Soundwave, or rather like something fell on him. Or something is trying to climb on him! I look in the rearview mirror and I see the Twilit human starting to climb on top of Soundwave! My heart beats even faster. I hear screaming, it might be me or it's all three of us.

Suddenly, Soundwave swerves so sharply that I hold onto the door handle to keep from falling over. The seatbelt somehow tightens around me. I hear a thumping sound, and I see that the Twilit human had lost his grip on Soundwave, and landed several feet away. Soundwave then speeds away just as quickly as before. I'm having a panic attack right now! My heart's beating so fast and hard it feels as though it might break out of my chest any minute.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I hear Carmen screaming. Her screaming is so loud it's like she's yelling right in my ear! Oh, maybe because she is...almost. She had climbed out from the back seat and joined us up front. But there's no third seat for her here. I notice that she's laying down on the divider, sort of. I guess she's too scared to be in the back since the Twilit human had been there trying to climb on Soundwave.

"No, we're not! We're not going to die!" I shout back at her. Mel echoes my words. I look at her, before turning my attention to see where Soundwave's heading. My heart drops but it's still beating just as quickly as before. He's heading straight for a glass wall or window!

"We're gonna die!" I yell. Soundwave drives right through the wall or window, glass shattering and scattering everywhere. We're in what looks like to be an abandoned building. It's pretty much barren. There's nothing even in here. I don't know what Soundwave's plan is, but I guess it's to shake them off our trail. It seems that's what he's trying to do. He swerves here and there, and eventually he manages to get them off our trail. The two Twilits had tripped over their own feet and fall into a wall that looked to be made of cement.

Soundwave manages to find an exit he can go through safely without getting the Twilits' attention. The sunlight is gone. Strange, I thought its daylight out. Then I remember the Twilight covering the Downtown. It's almost like being under a cloud. One part of the city is shady and the other part is sunny. Soundwave heads to that part, I'm guessing. But he chooses to head an abandoned construction site. There are piles of rubble and dirt and several small hills. There's also a nearby building and a cement path. It's almost like an alley way. Soundwave drives past it, but he abruptly stops and reverses into the alleyway-like path. His front is facing out, with his back against the wall but not touching it as I didn't hear it bump against the wall. The doors suddenly lock, first on my side then on Melry's side.

"We're locked in," she says.

I start to relax, hoping my heart would stop beating so hard. It's almost like Carmen, Mel, and even Soundwave can hear my heart thumping against my ribcage, making it difficult for me to breathe. My heart starts calming down finally, and the seatbelt unbuckles itself from me. I feel almost totally calm when I see the Shadow Beast and Twilit human come into view, instantly my heart races again, and I almost can't breathe. The two Twilits don't notice us in here, or rather Soundwave in here – in the alleyway-like path. He's invisible to them; they just walk on by without even looking this way.

I thought Soundwave would wait until they're completely gone and left the area, but I'm wrong. Soundwave's engine purrs to life, then it roars and drives out of the alleyway path, right past behind the Twilits and into the middle of the site. Soundwave swerves for some reason and at the same time the passenger door opens and we all slide out onto the ground. I landed on my side which aggravated my back. It yells in protest at me for it. I groan in pain, and glance at Soundwave. His car mode is suddenly folding inward on him, parts moving around so fast, I can't keep an eye on just one piece of metal or part of his atl-mode. He's done transforming and towers over us. No, he's towering over us by being so tall but he's not looking down at us. When I see where he's looking, all the blood from my face drains. My eyes widen. The Shadow Beast and Twilit human! The Shadow Beast runs right for Soundwave and tackles him to the ground. The Shadow Beast starts throwing punches at Soundwave, mainly his chest as far as I can tell from where I am. Soundwave seems to be struggling to get it off of him. I'm torn inside. One part of me is screaming at me to do something to help him, but the rest of me _wants_ to help but I don't know _how_ I can help him.

Before I can do anything, Soundwave throws the Shadow Beast off him and the Beast lands several yards away us. It seems to be growling at us, then the Twilit human just appears out of a black cloud which I think is Twilight. The Twilit jumps down from the Beast's back in front of it. The Beast runs forward right towards Soundwave, the Twilit human follows the Beast. The Beast yells something at Soundwave, then knocks him away with what looks like a sword of some kind that the Beast suddenly got. The Beast rams itself into Soundwave and they both fall onto a small wooden building.

We scramble to our feet, and hurry away from the Twilit human. I don't know if it's chasing us or not, but I suddenly get the air knocked out of me when something rams into me on the side. I land on my side again on the dirt, my back screaming protests at me for it. I struggle to get free, but I'm turned over onto my back. If my back was screaming at me before, it's hollering at me now. I try to push the Twilit human off me (who else would have tackled me like that anyway?) but I underestimated how strong it is. It overpowered me, and pins my shoulders to the ground with his knees. I finally get a good clear view of him. He has yellow on the outer part of the eye, where it's normally white. And his irises are red. Just like a Twili from _Twilight Princess_. He's yelling at me, I'm not sure if it's the language of the Twili because their language sounds like they're moaning but this Twilit just sounds like he's yelling gibberish at me. His teeth are razor sharp and are bright green.

There's nothing I can do, I'm trapped under his grip on me. He has me pinned to the ground. Just when I think I'm done for, I hear a buzzing noise. It's getting louder, like it's coming towards me. I hear Mel's voice scream, "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" That's when I realize the buzzing noise is actually the sound of a chainsaw. The Twilit looks away and it's knocked off me by a buzzing chainsaw. I realize that Melry is the one holding the chainsaw. She starts striking the Twilit human with it. Some kind of black liquid comes out of the Twilit's body. But it's not a lot. Whatever it is, it's not blood. Or normal blood for that matter.

I get up, my back screaming once again at me. I look down at where the Twilit is. Seeing him laying there, bleeding that black liquid is enough to make my stomach churn and lurch. _I refuse to throw up! I refuse to!_

"Not so strong now that you're bleeding yourself, huh?" Carmen asks mockingly at the Twilit. I watch as she takes the power downed chainsaw and stabs the Twilit in the chest. The Twilit howls in pain. Then he stops yelling abruptly and his body goes still. His body turns completely black, and then it explodes in a cloud of Twilight. I step away from it.

"Careful," I say, still backing up. "Remember that stuff is dangerous to us."

They follow me, and we head back to where we left Soundwave. Oh no! Soundwave! I hope he's alright! I run to where I think he is, but I'm stopped in my tracks when I realize that the Shadow Beast could still be around here and alive. I was just thinking this when Soundwave suddenly appears before us on a hill. I look at him. He seems fine, albeit for the occasional small sparks shooting faintly out from various spots on him. Mainly, it's his chest and shoulder(s) that are shooting out sparks, but other than that, he seems fine. Then I take notice of his face. It looks as though his face is swollen, especially around his eyes. But maybe that's just me.

"Ar-are you okay, Soundwave?" I ask.

"Yes, of course I am."

"You sure? You look injured."

"My face hurts a little, mainly around my optics. But I've been through far worse than you humans can imagine."

"What are you doing, Sophia?" Carmen asks me.

"I'm just asking if he's alright," I say.

"Well, he and a freakish monster just duked it out in a 'battle to the death' match."

" He got injured protecting us. The Eagles from before had most likely coerced the Decepticons to help us. Why else would they be nice to us when they're normally hostile?" I say.

"What? You are the strangest girl I've ever met."

"It seems that you don't know who I am, miss. I'm an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron. Designation Soundwave. I'm the Decepticons' communications officer. I'm basically like a hacker as you humans say it." Soundwave explains.

"Autonomous Robotic Organism. From Cybertron," Carmen murmurs. "What are you? A Transformer?"

"Precisely," Soundwave answers. We're all quiet for a bit. Then for some reason Soundwave looks like he's frantic. _Why would he be frantic for? He's a Decepticon. He just killed that Shadow Beast…didn't he? _Soundwave then transform into his alt-mode - the Mercedes SLS AMG. He opens his passenger door. "Quick get in!"

"Come on. Let's go." Melry says.

"And go where?" Carmen asks.

"When you're all grown-up, and you look back on your life, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?" I ask, almost sounding like Sam when he said a similar line in TF1.

"Don't you dare try to mimic that quote by that dick-head from the first _Transformers_ movie, Sophia!"

Well, _that_ went about as well as expected. I don't know how else to convince Carmen to get in Soundwave.

"Why are you acting so frantic, Soundwave? Where are you gonna take us? What's the rush?" Mel asks.

"Said, the werewolf that's after you is closing in on the city. We have to get to higher ground to evade him!" he responds.

"Alright. Let's go!" Carmen shouts as she hurries over to Soundwave. _So it took Soundwave to explain the situation just to get Carmen to listen and get in him? _She_ is the weirdest girl I've seen. Not to mention that she acts like a brat and seems shallow a bit. At least I think that's how shallow is. If not, then I take it back. But she does seem rude. Almost like Jessy in a way. But it's my opinion. Or just how I see it. _

I hurry to Soundwave anyway. I climb into the passenger seat this time; Carmen took the driver's seat. Mel climbs into the backseat. Once we're all seated, Soundwave closes the doors and speeds off to who-knows-where. Well, wherever he has planned I hope it's safe. Its higher ground after all so it should be. I don't know he's planning, but he chose to drive through part of downtown San Francisco … or what's left of it anyway. It doesn't look anything like San Francisco ... not the one I saw when Barricade brought us here then left. It's different. It's…destroyed. The Decepitcons wouldn't be able to do that much damage. Then again this city is "smaller" than Chicago. Chicago had more buildings, San Francisco doesn't have that much. And the number of buildings dropped. _I only hope everyone made it out alive._

My only hopeful wish was destroyed right after I said it. There are dead humans littering the streets. They have blood on their faces. It's like something out of a horror movie! Then a new thought comes to mind. The Autobots would be here! Or should be here soon! There has to be an Energon Detector in San Francisco. I know they put them in all the major cities. But my hopes are crushed once again. Laying there on the ground is the destroyed remains of an Energon Detector. Another damaged one is jammed into a man's chest. My heart drops. The Energon Detectors probably wouldn't notice Twilight in this city. It's not made of Energon. The Autobots wouldn't notice until _after_ the Energon Detector(s) was destroyed.

"Oh no." I thought that was me speaking out loud, but it was Soundwave's voice. He sounded just as worried and freaked out as I am. "We better get out of here!" He yells, and quickly picks up speed.

Finally, we head out of the rubble that was once San Francisco. I'm once again clueless about where he's heading. I try to calm myself by looking at the ocean. I keep staring at it when I notice something at the horizon. It looks like a lump of something. Whatever it is, it's getting bigger and bigger. That's when I realize what it is. It's a tidal wave! At the same time that went across my mind something else does as well. On top of the wave is Said! It looks like he's riding the wave. Or rather he's controlling the wave with his power!

Before I can warn the others, Soundwave already seemed to have noticed before I did. He speeds up, and I see where he's heading. I see a big red suspension bridge up ahead. The Golden Gate Bridge! That's his plan! Get out of the city! I can see that there are mountains on the other side of the bridge. Soundwave hits his brakes, so abruptly I would've hit the dashboard with my face if it wasn't for the seatbelt that suddenly wrapped itself around me just then. I was gonna ask him why he did that, but I see the answer before me. There's traffic from here all the way to the bridge, and even on the bridge itself! Everyone must be trying to evacuate the city. Well, those who managed to get away from the Twilight Invasion anyway.

"Hold on," Soundwave announces. He jerks forward with a sudden jolt just like Barricade did and just like before all I see is black and hearing clicking and whirring sounds. I'm suddenly falling to the ground but right before I actually hit the ground, I land on something…more desirable then the ground. It's warm and curved a bit. I notice that I'm in Soundwave's hand. Carmen and Melry are in his other hand. "Hang onto my fingers or my hand." I do as he instructed. I hold onto his hand. He then starts running through the traffic. The cars around us are honking at him. They must be surprised to see a giant robot running through here. But they can also be freaked out and scared as they do not know whether Soundwave is good or bad. Or is a Twilit. I know he isn't a Twilit. If he was, he couldn't transform! I'm certain about that but not the first one. He could still easily turn on us. He might be wanting to make us feel safe then kill us. Or he might even throw us off the bridge for us to fall to our deaths!

Soundwave then runs onto the Golden Gate Bridge and stops right in the middle of the bridge. I hear a loud whooshing sound. It sounds like…water? A wave… A wave?! Oh shoot! Said! I look in the direction the sound's coming from. Said is right there, heading right for the bridge! I can't tell, but I think the wave already hit downtown San Francisco!

Soundwave pulls me to his chest. No not just me. Melry and Carmen have also been pulled to his chest. He's holding us to his chest as if we were plushes…or a shield! No, what am I saying. He's holding us like plushes. He holds us a bit tighter and closer to him then he turns to the other side of the bridge, runs to it, and jumps off it! I try to yell at him for doing that, but my voice is lost to the rushing loud echo of the wind. Cold wind blows at my face. I hear the sound of metal crunching, smashing, and breaking apart. I hear the splashing of water before feeling it. Icy cold water runs over me, rushing through my veins. The saltiness of the water is tasted on my lips. I can hear big objects falling into the water around me. I'm still, and then I'm moving. But it's not me that's making my body move. Something is. I feel warmth behind me, on my back and around my chest. That's all I remember. I fall into the darkness, giving in.

…

When I come around, I am on dry land. I hear small waves lapping at the shore. I smile. I remember I how love that sound. But what am I doing here? I try to remember. The last memories I had come rushing back to my head. I was with Soundwave. And he jumped off the bridge with us. … Wait, we jumped off a bridge?! I open my eyes in shock. I'm on a little beach of some sort. There are thick trees beyond the little beach. I look in the direction of where I suspect the Golden Gate Bridge to be. But…it's not there. The bridge is gone! I remember before I passed out that I heard the sound of metal smashing and breaking and big objects falling into the water. Those pieces… they were pieces of the bridge. Said had destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, one of the Seven Wonders of the World… Past the spot where the Golden Gate Bridge used to be is a large piece of...ice? Is that a piece of ice…covering the city? It looks like it but I can't really be certain. The sun's casting a golden light, glistening of the 'ice' covering the city. It normally wouldn't do that.

It's afternoon or rather late afternoon from the way the sun is giving off that faint golden glow. Its setting over the sea and with the Golden Gate Bridge gone I can watch the sun slowly descend into the ocean. I smile, remembering how I used to watch sunsets with my parents and some of their friends in Los Angeles when I was a little kid. I sit down on the sand and watch the sun slowly descending into the horizon.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, but I soon hear footsteps coming to me. I look in the direction of the footsteps, expecting it to be Mel or Carmen. But it's Soundwave. His armor looks a little bit wet, and his eyes are dimming to a dull red color. _The salt from the ocean must be irritating his eyes. And his 'bruised' face as well._

"How are you, Soundwave?" I ask, trying to be my casual nice self around him.

"I've been better," he says. He looks at me. "Is your name Sophia Stojanov?"

"Uh, yeah. How do you know that?"

He smiles. "I hacked into government files. And Megatron told me to look out for you. I'm your guardian from now on."

_Uh –huh._ "What happened before? We fell from that bridge. I remember a few things before I passed out."

He kneels down on one knee to get closer to my height I assume. I'm thankful for it. I don't want to break my neck just to look at him. "I had to. Right after I jumped Said crashed into the bridge, damaging it. The bridge then fell into the bay. The pieces were from when Said himself smashed through it. You passed out before I even got to the surface. I thought you had died, but you didn't. Your heart was still beating, but not fast. It was at a steady rate. You were just passed out. I quickly swam here as fast as I could."

I'm surprised. He actually saved us? From Said no less? But I have another question for him.

"Is your face alright? Your eyes are dimming."

"The course salt in your planet's oceans is irritating my optics. And my wounds on my face, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes. You worry too much. Remember I'm a Transformer. We're a lot alike but different in many ways. To you this would be a problem, but to me it's not."

"What about your legs?" I ask, suddenly feeling scared that he might end up limping from jumping of a bridge.

"You worry _way_ too much. Like I said, it didn't affect me at all. If a human like yourself would've jumped they'd most likely have died. Or have a very small chance of survival. And maybe even broken their legs. But it didn't affect me."

"You're not gonna start…_rusting_ are you?" I say the word 'rust' with emphasis. Ever since Ironhide was killed with Cosmic Rust in _DoTM_, I've had this…sort of… 'fear' of rust. It sends a shiver up my spine just looking, hearing, or even seeing the word rust or even rust itself. I shiver with fear as the thought of Soundwave rusting and dying here is seen in my mind. That was why I could not dare to see _DoTM _in theaters. Ironhide dying like that. It's horrible to see. Having that happen to Soundwave too? After he'd just rescued us from Said? Even if he is a Decepticon, I could not forget that. He'd died protecting us. Without anywhere for us to go, we'd die out here in a matter of days.

Soundwave seemed to have noticed that I shivered when I said that. "No, I'm not gonna rust from your oceans. We Transformers only 'rust' when we have very little Energon in our systems, we get infected by a disease called Cosmic Rust, or we get hit by a blast of it from a weapon."

"You're not gonna rust?" I repeat myself, just to make sure he isn't lying right to my face.

"No! I'm _not_ gonna rust! Not from the ocean, water or anything like that!"

"You sure? 'Cause in the first Transformers movie, Ironhide complained about his foot…er, I mean his toe rusting after Mojo, a Chihuahua, pee'd on it."

He seems to snicker at that. "Ironhide was just being a Sparkling. His foot or toe didn't rust from that."

"Oh." I was gonna say something else to him, but I sense someone behind me. Soundwave, I notice, doesn't look past me at whoever it is that's behind me. A familiar voice yells my name and hugs me from behind. I smile. It's Melry.

"Sophia, you're alive!" she yells with excitement. I look at her. "Are you injured, Sophia?"

"No," I answer. "Bewildered and surprised, yes. But injured? No."

From the corner of my eye, I notice Carmen standing there. Just standing there, watching the two of us. She doesn't bother to hug to me. Or even to say I'm alright. Or even to check for herself if I'm telling the truth or not. Or is she just afraid of Soundwave? No, she's not afraid of him. I can tell that she's not afraid of him. I think she just doesn't want to be around me.

I turn my attention back to Mel.

"Where'd you guys go to?" I ask.

"Well, we woke up before you did. Soundwave told us to find out if this is an island or a peninsula. It's a peninsula by the way. And also to find a path back to the mainland. We recognized the surroundings and made it back here. It isn't that far to mainland. The trees might be a problem to you, but I know our way through."

"And I," Soundwave says behind me, startling me a bit with his voice. "I just took a little walk around the beach here. I didn't want to leave Sophia's side, so if she woke up I'd be here or at least nearby."

I look at him then back at Mel. I notice the golden glow is getting well how I say it? Brighter? Duller? More golden? I glance at the sun, noticing it's gotten fairly closer to the horizon, almost reaching the ocean. It's getting late.

"Let's go before it gets dark and we won't be able to see anything," I announce as I start heading off the beach towards the trees. I hear the footsteps of Melry and Soundwave following me almost as soon as I finish my sentence. I pass by Carmen who's still standing there. She didn't even glance in my direction as I walked by. _What's with her anyway?_ I think to myself.

I continue on walking, ignoring Carmen. She can follow after Mel and Soundwave once they pass her. I just as I enter the "woods" I sense as if someone is watching me, lurcking behind the trees or in plain sight. I stop walking. The others stop behind me. Why do I feel this way? Mel, Soundwave, Carmen and I are the only ones here. Who else could be here besides us?

It seems I'm not the only one feeling this.

"Said's coming!" Soundwave screams, his voice echoes amongst the trees. That's the first time I actually heard an echo. I don't dwell much on it, 'cause just as I thought that sentence, something smashes into the trees nearby, causing the earth to shake violently. Melry runs right past me once the ground stopped shaking. Even though I'm not as fast as she is, I run right after her. Distance is quickly put between us as the trees start smashing around us. A tree explodes nearby. Odd, why did the tree explode like that? Then I get it. Soundwave's sonic cannons! A blast narrowly avoids me, hitting a tree instead. _Is Soundwave trying to kill us?! Did he join sides with _Said_?! _A fireball suddenly explodes right at my feet, launching me in the air. I land several yards away, again landing on my back. My back's annoyed with me right now because of it. I'd finally given it a chance to heal, and again I aggravate it.

That's when I notice that that fireball wasn't from Soundwave's sonic cannon. It was from Said! He opens his mouth, preparing to shoot another one at me. I get up as quickly as I can, running away from him. I hear the tree snapping and fire crackling. Dense smoke starts bellowing from the fire that Said and Soundwave had caused. The smoke irritates my eyes, almost blinding my vision. I continue to run, determined to find Mel.

I manage to find her, standing under a tree, just as I hear Said howling in pain. I stop running, not realizing how much my legs are aching, and look back at where I came from. Soundwave had managed to jump onto Said's back, and he's trying to strangle the wolf. Said looks like he's trying to throw Soundwave off him, but he notices me through the smoke. He stops moving a bit, and suddenly a fireball is fired from his mouth. It misses me, flying several feet above my head. _What lousy aiming he has! He has no chance!_ I hear the blast of the fireball hitting a tree behind me, fire cranlking from it. I turn slowly towards it and stand frozen in place. The blast had hit the tree that Mel is standing under! The branch that took the hit is breaking, lowering to the ground slowly. Sagging. I stare at it a little, then I take a step forward. At that moment the branch buckles and starts careening down towards Mel. I immediately take off towards her.

"MEL! GET OUT OF THERE!" I scream as loudly as I can. Despite pushing my legs to go faster, I'm just not as fast as Mel would be. I don't really make it in the time I'd like, the branch crashing into other branches as it makes its way down to the ground – and to my friend, Melry! I barely made it to her in time, covering her with my body as the tree limb falls on us. I feel a crunch and hear another scream, not really sure if it was mine or not.

I hear fire crackling, trees snapping, heir thick branch crashing to the ground loudly, the sounds of Soundwave's sonic cannon (or cannons) going off repeatedly. I also hear someone grunting and groaning at the same time I hear something smashing into metal. The fighting continues, and I soon hear Said howling. I'm positive it was him howling. I just heard him howl before…before…shoot! The fighting suddenly stops, and I fear fire crackling. I hear footsteps approaching us, along with the sounds of trees, fallen trees, being moved around. Or maybe just moved out of the way of whoever is coming this way. I hold my breath hoping against all odds it isn't Said. But if it was Said then why hasn't he shot at us yet? Waiting for us to think its safe then kill us? Sounds like the thing he'd do, considering he does want me dead.

"SOPHIA! MELRY!" I hear Soundwave scream, I relax a little but his voice sounded hazy and faraway. "Melry, can you hear me? Sophia?!"

I feel a weight being pushed off my back, and hear crying beneath me. I put the pieces of this puzzle back together, remembering what had happened, but am too slow to move.

"Melry, everything's gonna be alright. Sophia? Sophia, are you alright? Please open your eyes if you can hear me." He sounds very frantic and scared.

I hear more footsteps coming toward us, I push myself from the ground and sit as if I'm kneeling, my head feeling a little fuzzy as I do so, and I open my eyes some. Mel is sitting up right next to me, looking scared to death. Scattered all around us are pieces of tree limb debris. I try to stand up, but I'm woozy so I sit back down. What had happened? What was that crunching sound I heard? It wasn't my head, was it?

"Sophia, can you stand up?" I hear Soundwave ask. His voice is filled with an emotion I'd never thought to hear from a Decepticon. Worry.

I don't answer. I shake my head instead.

"Take my hand." I look up to see that Mel had stood up, and is offering her hand to me. I take it, and everything goes blurry for a moment as I stand up, but I wait until the fuzziness passes. When I fully stand up right, I nearly fall back down. I didn't expect myself to be so wobbly on my own two feet. They notice.

"You took a hit to the head?" Soundwave asks, his voice filled with concern. I'd never thought that I'd hear him so worried and concerned. And for a human, like me!

Honestly, I can't remember where that tree had landed on me, or even the impact. So, I decide to lie.

"No, I'm fine, _really_…I'm okay."

"No, you're not!" Mel's almost yelling at me. I cringe at the loudness of her voice. "I saw that branch falling just before you came and covered me with your body! It hit you on the head, Sophia!"

Even though she's stopped shouting, the loudness of her voices reverberates through my head. It's a very unpleasant thing to experience.

"Come on!" a very annoyed Carmen says oblivious to our situation. "It's gonna get dark soon! We'd better get a move on!"

_What's with her? _

I hear groaning.

"Hold on." Soundwave says, and he picks me up very gently and holds me to his chest like I'm some plush or an infant. "You won't be able to walk very well if your head was hit by the branch."

I don't complain to him about it. I lay my throbbing head against his tricep. He begins walking, I hear Carmen complaining about how I get to ride in Soundwave's arm while she and Mel have to walk. Mel yells at her. I don't know what she's saying to her. Soundwave doesn't join in, which I'm thankful for. Carmen's complaining is like sandpaper on my raw nerves. I just wanted them to shut up. I close my eyes hoping that would be my best bet. I'm alone with the darkness. Soon, Carmen and Melry stop yelling and I'm at peace. But I can't find myself to find sleep, like something is keeping me from sleeping. Or maybe sleeping soundly.

My body, er I mean my mind has had enough freak dreams. I don't think I can even have another freak dream. Not now. Or anymore at least.

I open my eyes to get one last look at Soundwave. His face had taken quite a beating. The metal around his eyes look like they're swelling. His eyes are dimming to a very dull red color. _I hope you're alright, Soundwave. A guardian to us._ I smile and close my eyes again.

**XXX **

**Yes, I did use a scene from the first movie. Sorry if you don't like it but that's how it played out in my head when I was planning it out last year. Sophia isn't dead.  
><strong>


	11. Twilight's Last Gleaming

**Abduction**

Chapter 11

**Twilight's Last Gleaming **

**XXX  
><strong>

The sun slowly fades behind the hills, the colors of sunset beginning to come forth. I smile; it makes me happy despite the aching of my throbbing head. My feet move forward by themselves, like a never ending treadmill. Behind me, Soundwave, Mel, and Carmen are doing the same thing I am. Neither of them complained, not since the…"incident" earlier. I can't remember what had happened. But whatever it was, it had involved fire. I had seen burned trees before Soundwave had picked me up and carried me, as he seemed overly worried about me. He'd carried me even when we finally walked out of the little "forest" we were in. After that, I haven't been paying much attention to where we were going. But when I was curious enough to look for myself, I found that we're in a large barren grassland. There are no trees to be seen, and grass stretched as far as the eye could see. At least that's how I saw it. When I'd seen we were in a grassland and Soundwave had been carrying me since, I'd told him that I'd wanted to walk on my own. He was surprised by my request, and by the fact that I'd spoken to him. He questioned me a little, the worry never leaving his voice, and I kept saying I can walk. I didn't want him to carry me all the time; it'd be unfair to Mel and Carmen. He'd hesitated, but he finally gave in and let me go on my own two feet. He'd also surprised us by having had our stuff with him since he entered … San…uh, San…shoot! Why can't I remember? I think it was a city we were in. San – something. But it was by the ocean. The lovely ocean.

But when Soundwave had let me go on my own feet, I was surprised that I still felt wobbly. My head is killing me, and the setting sun is way too bright even for almost sunset. _Was the sun always this bright before?_ I think to myself. I don't want to tell Soundwave or Mel. I can't really trust Carmen, considering how she acted before and when Soundwave was carrying me. I won't tell her anything personal...not yet at least.

Since this year's been awfully hot, even a warm winter, there has been very little rain here. The grass is dried out in most places, the other spots are starting to dry out. I just hope we find a town or a city near-by. But I've never been here before, sure my mother, my brother, and I had once driven up here to Vancouver last year in 2011. I think it was around this time in June that we'd driven up there. It's strange that it's so warm, or rather hot these past months. I look down at my outfit as I continue to walk. My parachute material jacket from _The Hunger Games_ is alright, my cotton black V-neck shirt has dried but hardened in some spots due to the salt in the ocean, my cargo pants are a little wet but like my jacket they're fine. The same goes for my leather boots. I sigh softly, not wanting to get Soundwave and Mel's attention. Why did I have to wear this outfit for? It's so hot? Why did I even it for again? I can't remember. But I know better to wear it in San…San…er, whatever that city's name is again.

Why had we traveled to San Fransico for anyway? My head throbs painfully as I try to think about it. I rub the back of my head gently where the throbbing is occurring at.

"Sophia please don't put your hand there," Soundwave gently chastised me, again there's that concern lingering on his voice.

"I'm fine, really." I keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"That's where the branch had landed on you. Do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

He means my shoulder bag that Mel said has my stuff in it. Soundwave told us that he saw us run away in that city from before, and got our stuff that we apparently left behind. He stored them in his atl-mode's trunk, and when he transformed they go into a compartment thing on his back or somewhere on his body. It made me think of the little game _Operation_. So I can remember things like board games I played when I was little but I can't remember anything that previously happened before…the "incident" occurred. Just what's wrong with my head?

"No Soundwave. I got it," I say, getting a little annoyed at him but still trying to be nice around him.

"You sure? I don't mind to carry it, if you want."

"Soundwave, please. I got it. Really, I do. I can handle it."

He's silent for a few seconds, then I hear him sigh. "Alright. Suit yourself. But if you change your mind, just let me know alright?"

"Yeah, alright." I nod my head.

I notice the sky is getting darker, but the sun still hasn't set yet. I look at the sun, watching it slowly start to descend behind the hills. I stared too long, and put my hand up so it's covering the sun, blocking its light from irritating my eyes. My head can't take it the brightness very long.

"Sophia?" Sounwave's worried voice is heard in my ears. I turn to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just stared at the sun a bit too long."

He seems to calm a little bit, looking at me. I notice his eyes are a really dull red color. It almost looks black.

"I should be saying the same thing about you, Soundwave. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"My optics feel irritated. And my face is bruised from the battle with Said. But I'm fine really, I am." He smiles. I'm a little shocked. I haven't seen him smile yet. Have I? I can't really remember anything, like the "incident" or the name of the city. I feel nervous a little and I run a hand through my hair, surprised that while it's a little crusty from the ocean, its gone back to its curly wavy state. It's longer than I thought before…before… darn it! My hair is longer when it's straightened out, and a bit shorter when it's curly. Soundwave seems to notice my astonishment.

"Your hair is cute when it's like that."

"Thanks."

"I thought your hair was naturally straight. Why is it curly now?" He seems surprised, I can tell by the tone in his voice.

"I had it straightened out before..before...uh, never mind. But when we jumped off the bridge like you said, my hair got wet and it got curly from that."

"Oh" is all he says.

"Yeah". I don't know what else to say to him other than that.

I look straight ahead, my head painfully throbbing away. I try to ignore it; I look at the sunset again. The sun's now starting its distant behind the hills. I watch it, and I suddenly see a flash of lightning in the distance. Or maybe it right near here! Right above my head! My hearts beating rapidly as I panic, and cover my ears, anticipating the powerful loud roar of thunder.

"Sophia…what are you doing?" I hear of them ask behind me. I don't which one asked me, it was either Soundwave or Melry.

"I'm waiting for the loud clap of thunder. You know I don't like thunderstorms." I say that like I'm talking to Mel, when I really don't who it was that had asked me in the first place.

"Thunder? But there's no clouds in the sky!"

_What?_ "But I saw a flash of lightning! It was so bright; it was like it was right above our heads!"

"Sophia, there was no lightning! And there no clouds in the sky!"

I start to panic a little more. _How can that be? I swear I saw a flash of light! We're out in the middle of…of..uh, somewhere…what was that Soundwave said earlier? California? Aright, we're in the middle of California where there's no street lights or electricity to even cause a flash of light! It had to be lightning! Had to be! _

I wait for the thunder but it never came. It should have sounded when I was thinking to myself. Yelling at myself! I couldn't have missed it! I would have stopped thinking right then!

I move my hands away from my ears, once I feel almost certain it won't sound. I sense the others, Soundwave and Mel, relax behind me. I know they did.

I look at the sun again; I'm very surprised it's now going behind the hills. Disappearing, sinking into the earth. It might be my imagination but it seems to be getting dimmer for some odd reason. How strange. I don't think it's done that before. Am I seeing things? And what was that flash of light earlier? If it wasn't lightning then what was it?

The sun's now half way gone. The colors paint the sky around it; the sky above my head is still light blue. It's pretty. Yellow is around the horizon, and if I were to look back behind me, it would be already dark, the night setting in on the light so to say.

I watch the sun until it finally disappears, sinking behind the hill. The horizon. The sun might be gone but the light blue color of the sky is still there, around the horizon all around expect in back, is yellow. I know what it's called. Twilight. My favorite time of day. It's just so calming to me. It normally would be, if it wasn't for the horrible throbbing my head is causing. What's wrong with my head? Why is it throbbing so much, causing me pain even when twilight is around me. It usually calms me, but I can't because of my head!

I notice the sky is quickly turning dark, a purplish color. I don't like being out in the dark, walking or even when my mom drives in the dark. She doesn't like it either, and tries to avoid it when possible.

"We're gonna have to stop here. It's getting too dark for you three to walk out here." Soundwave's voice rings out my ears. He seems more worried, but less concerned. I guess he doesn't like to be out in the dark either. "We'll have to sleep here tonight."

"Sleep here?" I ask, shuddering. "You want us to just sleep on the ground? Right here?"

"You see another option?" He seems to sense my panic, judging by the silence. His tone then softens, as if with pity. "Look – it's better than sleeping in my alt-mode. For all of you. At least it's flat. It's also too hot for any critters here to be attracted to your body heat and -"

"Critters?" I demand, my voice rising with panic. _"Critters?"_

I imagine unpleasant, ugly, deadly insects coming to us in the middle of the night.

"Don't worry." He tries to soothe me, but I arch up on my tiptoes, away from anything that might be hiding in the grass below, my eyes search the blackness for some escape. "Nothing's going to bother you unless you bother it first. After all, we're all bigger than anything else out here."

"Perfect," I moan, sinking down into a crouch, though I'm still afraid of the black ground beneath me.

"Stop being a baby. Nothing is going to kill you. Now lie down and get some rest. Tomorrow will be harder than today. And you will have to walk, Soundwave isn't gonna be carrying the whole like he was earlier." That was Carmen's voice. From her answering tone, I imagine she had rolled her eyes before talking to me.

"Thanks for the good news," I grumble. She's starting to turn into a tyrant. Neither Soundwave nor Mel has anything to say to her. I think there's a saying that corresponds to what she was saying. I don't know it was, or can't remember. But even though I had been walking for a shorter time than the others, I'm more exhausted than I thought, and as I settle unwillingly to the ground, I found it impossible to not slump down on the soft dried out grass and let my eyes close.

**XXX**

**No reviews, no chapters. Please just take a minute to review. They make me happy, and means faster updates.**


	12. Dawn Breaks

**Sorry for the long update, I got busy with school and important tests. I kept getting sick because of my allergies. And then I actually got sick. But I'm better now. I won't let another 3 months go by without an update.**_  
><em>

**Abduction  
><strong>

******Chapter 12 **

**Dawn Breaks  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<br>**

_It shouldn't be this way. Couldn't be! And yet it is. And I'm part of it. When did this all go wrong? Was this meant to happen to me? Or not? I can't answer that. Not here. Not now. Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it have happened to someone else? I'd meant no harm to anyone. And yet I caused that too. Inadvertently, though. I'd never cause harm to anyone. How could I? I'd arched up on my toes to get away from anything hiding in the grass below me before …before I…fell asleep? That's weird. I don't remember waking up. And yet here I am in the middle of a grassy field. So green. So lush green. My favorite color is green after all. But wait a minute isn't the grass where I was, where I'd fallen asleep, dried out? That much I know – what I remember. _

_It's sunny, daytime, and not nighttime. What else is gonna be different here? I'm still wearing my outfit from before, but my shoulder bag is gone. Did I lose it? Did I leave it somewhere? Did Soundwave take it from me without asking me first, being like a protective parent. Which is weird to think since he's a Decepticon. Isn't he supposed to be hating us humans? Mainly me? Or just have turned me right over to Said when he had the chance to? _

_I shake my head, and look around, seeing nothing but grass and sky. _How did I get here? Where is everyone?_ I start to panic, feeling lost. I have every right to feel like this! I can't take it; I take off running, running to who knows where. I'm running. That's all I know. To find someone, anyone! Even Soundwave would do. At least he's someone, and who'd help me and tell me what the heck's going on! I just hope he won't do anything stupid when I find him. Or _if_ I find him! _

_I continue to run; the grassy field stretches onward, with no end in sight. Just how long is this field anyway? It can't just keep going on. There has to be an end somewhere. I stop running, and lean over, resting my hands on my knees, panting hard. My chest hurts with every breathe I take. My head's hurting like I've been running in cold weather. My feet ache too. I wasn't running that long, was I? When did I get this out of shape? I'm fairly skinny, but not very fit to run fast or for very long._

_I look up at the horizon, the grass field refuses to end, give way to gravel, sand, gravel, asphalt or anything for that matter. It's just grass…plain, boring grass. I straighten my back, standing tall again and right then the ground below me explodes, knocking me down. Burning pieces of grass and earth fall onto me. Before what had happened can fully register in my head, another explosion sounds nearby. Like right near me! I feel the heat of the blast, just as bigger pieces of the earth land on me. I had landed on my stomach from that explosion which knocked me down; I can't see what's happening. Or what's going on. I turn over, and open my eyes. My eyes widen on their own at what I see. A fleet of Decepticons are heading my way! I scramble to my feet and take off like a rocket just as one of them starts shooting at me. _Oh shoot! I'm here alone! In a never ending field, with no hope in sight. The military isn't around, and that means the Autobots are even more less likely to come by and save me. But these are Deceticons that are after me. Why wouldn't they come? _I'm literally knocked out of my reverie by a blast to my back. I land in the grass face-first. I taste grass in my mouth along with a strange metallic taste. It drips out of my mouth before I remember to close it. I realize what it is. Blood! I lift my head from a small pool of blood that was starting to form where my mouth had been before. Even though it's closed, blood still oozes out by itself. It fills my mouth and I spit it out._

_I try to stand up now, but my back is burning, both in protest and in pain. How much damage has my back taken? It's burning in pain, and then it's not. The blast must have burned right through my jacket, my shirt, to my back, destroying the nerves there. Little by little, one by one, they die out. _

_I almost manage to stand up when something lands right near me, causing me to fall down on my butt. I look up and gasp at what I see. It's a Decepticon! As if that wasn't bad enough, the Decepticon happens to be Megatron! I can only stare at him; I can't get up or even move. He looks at me with a questioning look on his face, then he seems to smile menacingly. _

"_You're just what I was looking for," he snarls. _

_My mind goes blank. It's as if the switch for my brain had shut off, but my senses are left alert. I watch as he reaches toward me with his clawed hand. I can feel my heart pounding in terror. And I can hear the cackle he made. _

_As those metallic claw like fingers encircle me, all that filters into my stagnant mind, is '_why is this happening to me?'

_It feels like my body and brain had been disconnected. My brain yells to run, but my body refuses to move. I'm helpless as that clawed hand takes hold of me. His fingers are hot and they press painfully against my injured back. I hear the slight crackling of bones and realize that's my ribcage breaking, cracking from his force. All I can do is squeak painfully. _

_What's going to happen to me? That vile grin, menacing expression and tightening grasp does not hold any hope of a happy ending to me. Well, duh! What am I saying? He's Megatron! He despises us humans. And me especially. _

Why'd _this_ have to happen now? I have no hope of getting rescued by anyone. Not even Soundwave. Soundwave from what I've heard is loyal to Megatron. And he'd basically betrayed him! He was probably killed as punishment. A punishment for helping a human! Me! All this is my fault! But where are the Autobots and the military? Would they come at the last minute like they did in RoTF? I didn't even get to meet them. Or even meet Ironhide. _I would've shed a tear if my eyes had allowed it right then. I would've hit myself if my arms were not pinned to my sides. _

"_How pathetic," Megatron says, "You organics do not deserve existence." _

_I whimper helplessly. _

"_Tell me w –"a started click came from him. His grasp loosened from distraction, but it quickly tightens harder than ever before. I cry in agony. _

"Sophia!" I hear someone yelling my name, and then something shakes me. Megatron had somehow disappeared from my sight. All I could see is black. I feel no pain. No taste of blood in my mouth, which is strange. The shaking begins again, pulling my numb arms, dragging at them. If it's a coyote, it would have bitten me by now.

"Sophia!" the voice says again, but louder this time. The shakings turn a bit hard on me. "Wake up!"

I open my eyes, seeing the dark sky there. It's starting to turn light blue, dawn is coming. I sit up slightly, seeing a black figure against the sky. Now I remember, it's Carmen. Everything around here is still black, despite the coming forth of dawn.

Wait, was that a dream I just had? It seemed so real. Megatron was there, he'd injured me. The taste of blood was in my mouth. My mouth feels as it normally would. It seemed so real, though. The field…the fleet of Decepticons! Could there be an attack by them soon? But why didn't the Autobots came? Am I supposed to warn them of this dream?

While I was thinking that, Carmen had awaken Melry.

"Sophia, get off your ass and go wake up Soundwave," Carmen says. She sounds annoyed at me for no reason.

I don't argue with her and turn to where Soundwave is –he's like a giant lump in the grass. I head over to him, and shake him gently (or rather barely) on the shoulder, softly calling his name. He doesn't respond. I try a little louder. Still nothing. _He must be one heavy sleeper_, I think to myself. I don't know how to wake him up, other than the way I'm thinking could work. And that way is to kiss him. I know it sounds weird but I know of no other way to wake him. I'm in no mood to yell. My head still feels a little bit tender on the back, but I still don't want to aggravate it. Kissing him would be better; it's not a kiss on the lips, but his cheek rather. I'm taking a risk doing this. Would he kill me or not for doing that? Would he be angry and yell? I decide to just kiss his cheek.

I carefully climb up on his shoulder; I hesitate for a moment then kiss his cheek. Almost right away, he stirs and groans. I kiss his cheek again without thinking of any consequences. He makes a noise like he's purring like a kitten, but maybe that's his "engine", like from his alt-mode.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" he mumbles, still tired. I notice the smile curling his lips, but also the fact that he didn't open his eyes yet.

"We have to leave now, before it gets too hot. We have to find some source of water out here." That was Carmen who answered him.

"Why now? It's still dark out." Soundwave complains, which I think is quite humorous.

"It's not that dark," Carmen's starting to sound very annoyed now. I don't glance at her.

"The ground still looks dark but the sky is starting to signal the approach the arrival of dawn." That's Mel's voice. She sounds so calm compared to Carmen.

Soundwave seems to relax, his body not feeling as tense as it was before. He sighs. "Alright, fine. We can go. But we have to stay closer together this time until the sun comes up."

Carmen (I'm sure it's her) grumbles. Mel and I are silent but we agree with him. I climb down from his shoulder, and head to where Mel is standing. I hear the sounds of Soundwave standing up. He comes to where we're standing. And because of the angle, position, and the darkness, I can't tell if Soundwave opened his eyes yet. The ruby red glow is absent.

"Sophia, stop gawking at him and let's go already!" I get angry at Carmen's annoyance, but I feel my face heat up with embarrassment at the same time. It leaves me wondering what Soundwave thought of me looking at him. I was looking at him, not gawking. I'm suddenly thankful for the blackness and that I'm in the back so the girls can't see that I'm blushing at that.

We start walking. I really hope that we find some source of water out here. I'm very thirsty, when was the last time I had something to drink? Was it back in San…San…uh, was it San Francisco? It seems right. Or was it that other city? I can't remember, even though I am thinking a lot better than I was yesterday. But maybe some water will help me. My mouth feels horrible all of a sudden, dry and sandy-like and tasting of bile. I try to ignore that, try to stop running my sandpaper tongue over my gritty teeth.

My stomach is harder to ignore than my mouth as the sky starts turning more livid with colors of dawn. It twisted and contracted at regular intervals, anticipating meals that don't appear. By the time the sun finally come up; the hunger had gone from uncomfortable to painful.

When was the last time I'd had anything to eat? Did I last eat something in San Francisco? Or that other city that I can't remember? Aw man.

I'm beginning to despair as it seems. I swing my head across the horizon with a routine, keeping me from being drowsy and bored a bit. The thought of finding a military base (with the Autobots staying there) out in the middle of nowhere with Soundwave with us keeps me moving despite my worry for him and the growing weariness in my legs. The girls urge me on, chanting encouragements when I slow down, I think of Ironhide when I turn apathetic. My..er, our progress is steady, even though the inside of my throat feels as though it's blistering.

I have to admit that I'm proud of myself for being so tough. When a dirt road suddenly appears, it seems like a reward. It snakes toward the direction we're already heading in.

"I don't like the look of it," Carmen insists. I can tell she's skittish.

The road is just a sallow line through the grass, defined only by the lack of vegetation. Old tire tracks made a double depression, centered in the middle of the single lane.

"When it starts going the wrong way, we'll leave it." I'm already walking down the middle of the tracks. "It's better than walking in the dead grass."

She doesn't answer. And neither does Melry. Come to think of it I haven't heard a word from Soundwave since…uh, when was the last time he said something? Was it when we started walking? Did he really not say anything since then? Well, Mel didn't say anything either…I think. But she must be as thirsty as I am, I can understand that. But I see no reason for Soundwave to be so silent. I expected him to at least object to Carmen. But he never did. I vaguely remember the way his eyes were yesterday, a dull red. When I last looked at him this morning, his eyes were closed. I never saw him open them, even though I know I'd awoken him with a kiss to the cheek. That and the fact that his face was badly beaten and bruised. It looked worse this morning then it did yesterday. Wait a minute. His face is bruised, beaten, and (I think) a little swollen as well around the eyes, and he never opened them. Not to mention he'd said it was too dark then, even though the sky was beginning to flood with colors of dawn. Could it mean that….he's gone….blind? That would be the scariest thing to ever happen to us! If a Decepticon or a Twilit or even Said were to show up, then he wouldn't be able to save us. Plus, I'm not sure if he'll be able to even drive in his alt-mode if he's blind. It'd be my fault if that happens to him!

I'm pulled back to reality by my stomach twisting painfully again. I start focusing on what's ahead of me, instead of my thoughts and worries of Soundwave being blind. Because I'm paying extra attention now, I notice a gray smudge in the distance long before I can make out what it is. I wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me and blink to hopefully clear them. The color seems wrong for a rock of any sort, and the shape too solid for a tree. I squint into the brightness, making guesses.

Then I blink again, and the smudge suddenly jumps into a structured shape, closer than I'd been thinking. It's some kind of house or building, small and weathered to a dull grey.

Something grabs my arm right then and pulls me back, off the dirt road and onto the grass. My head protests the sudden movement. I look to see who it was that grabbed me – it's Carmen. She's obviously panicked.

"Hold on," I tell her. "I'm sure it's abandoned."

"How do you know?" She still holds onto my arm, but tightens her grip.

"Uh, what's going on?" I almost jump, or flinch rather, at the voice. It's Soundwave's. But he sounds very confused. I look in the direction his voice came from, and I see him standing there. His eyes…they're black now! They're not closed, nor are they dull red anymore… they're black now. And with his eyes black now, he looks lost now. "What are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about that building over there, to see if it's safe or not. Sophia here wants to go, as she thinks it's safe. But I disagree."

"What building? I don't see any 'building' here."

"What are you saying? The building's right over there. Can't you see it?"

"No, I can't. It's too dark to see anything and my thermal vision isn't working."

"Too dark? Soundwave, the sun rose hours ago! It's daylight now!"

"What?!"

"Soundwave," I sound calm even though I'm freaking out mentally. "Can you see anything?"

"No. Nothing with my optics but my sensors and my GPS tell me where you are."

"What are you seeing there with your…optics?"

"Black. Everything's black, Sophia."

I can't believe it. He's actually gone blind. For a human, they'd be blind temporarily or permanently, but a Transformer might be able to fix their own eyes or another one's. But we're just humans, teenagers who knew nothing of the Transformers' own existence until recently. How can we be able to fix his eyes, we can't even fix a blind human's eyes.

Soundwave doesn't deserve this. He didn't do anything to deserve it. He was just trying to protect us, and he becomes blind. It's true I have a head injury, I was informed of this yesterday, but it pales in comparison to Soundwave's predicament. I've never been blind before, but I know that blind people have increased senses so maybe it's the same for Transformers. He did say his sensors and GPS tell him where we are.

Wait…that gives me an idea. Maybe he knows if there's anyone in the building. Then maybe we can go in it.

I pay my attention back to Soundwave, and I notice his shoulders have slouched down. He just looks so sad now, almost in a state of helplessness. It hurts me to see him like that.

"Soundwave," I say gently to him, keeping my voice steady. He seems to move his head up, as if looking where I am at. "Can you use your GPS to see if anyone is in the building?"

"I guess I can do that," he replies. He stands still, his shoulders even now. I'm clueless to what he's 'seeing' with his GPS. I vaguely wonder if his GPS is similar to the ones we use for navigation, like for our cars. That's what I right away think about when I hear the word 'GPS'. It's the only one I know of.

"No. There are no signs of organic species in that building. Nothing living is in there." Soundwave's smooth calm voice flows to my ears.

"Well, then. I guess we can go inside it then." I right away head for the building. I keep close to the dirt road as we approach the little structure. It looks to be a house, just a small shack beside the road, with no hint at all of any purpose. The reason for its location here is a mystery – this spot has nothing to offer but emptiness and heat.

There is no sign of someone being here recently. The door frame gapes, the door now gone, and a few shards of glass still clung to the empty window frames. Dust had gathered on the sill and spills inside. The gray walls seem to lean away from the wind, as if it always blew in one direction here. That's to be expected in so barren a place like this is.

"It'd be safer if two of you go in there," Soundwave says.

I step forward. "I'll go."

"Carmen, you go with Sophia," he continues.

"What? Why do I have to go?" Carmen complains. I choke back a chuckle at her child-like behavior.

"My reason exactly. You'll be able to protect Sophia in there. Melry and I will stay out here. I obviously can't go in there, and I can't see anything anyway. And Melry will keep watch out here and keep me company. "

I'm able to contain my amusement as I walk to the vacant door frame.

The darkness inside draws me forward. Still I listen intently, my feet move ahead with swift, sure steps. I step through the doorway, and move to the side quickly to have a wall at my back. I stand here, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark.

The little shack is empty, as we'd known it to be. It looks as if it were years or even a decade since anyone had lived here. Reminds me of episodes of _Life After People_ I had watched on YouTube so many times ago. A broken table slants down from its two good legs in the middle of the room, with a rusted metal chair beside it. Patches of concrete showed through big holes in the worn, grimy carpet. A small kitchen lines the wall with a rusted sink, a row of cabinets – some without doors – and a refrigerator that hangs open, revealing its moldy black insides.

"Homey isn't? Maybe we can stay here after all." Carmen sounds relieved enough to be sarcastic. I look at her, and at the same time she looks at the sink. "Go try the sink, Sophia."

I look at the sink; a shiver runs up my spine despite the heat. I hesitantly walk to it. I slowly reach for one of the knobs. My arm freezes midair, my hand as well, stuck in the position to grab the knob. My hand trembles as I continue to look at the rust. My mind rushes back to Ironhide, lying on the ground, helpless as rust eats away at his body. The painful look on his face. Sadness. Pain. All mirrored on his face. The almighty weapons combat specialist Ironhide, _dying_ on the ground. Betrayed by someone he trusted. Someone he helped save. I haven't seen the movie, but I did see how he looked as he… died. I could not bear to see it or listen to it in theaters, so I didn't watch it. Never did…never will. _My poor Ironhide._ No matter what people say, he's still my favorite. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get a picture of him on the TV screens at the Transformers Ride in Universal Studios Hollywood when I went there last month. I love him that much.

"Sophia!" Carmen's angry voice snaps me back to reality. I don't need to look at her to know that she's angry at me. (And probably even annoyed at me as well.) My arm is still frozen in place. Carmen reaches over the sink, possibly to test the sink herself. The knob breaks off in her hand, rusted through. I shudder in fear.

I turn to the cupboards, not wanting to look at the rust anymore, I kneel on the carpet to peek inside (I'm suddenly glad I'm wearing cargo pants.) I lean away as I open the door, not knowing what can be behind it.

The first is empty. The next has no door but is empty as well. I turn to the one after that, and pull back the stiff door and I find the mother lode.

"Crackers!" I shout, grabbing the discolored, half-smashed box of Saltines. There's another box behind it, one that looks like someone had stepped on it. "Twinkies!" I crow, grabbing it as well.

"Look!" Carmen urges, and I look back in the cupboard, seeing three dusty bottles of bleach sitting in the very back.

"What do you want bleach for?" I ask, already ripping into the cracker box. "To throw in someone's eyes? Or to brain them with the bottle?"

To my delight, the crackers, though reduced to crumbs, were still inside their plastic sleeves. I tear one open and start shaking them in my mouth, swallowing them half chewed.

"Open a bottle and smell it," she instructs, ignoring my commentary. "That's how my brother stores water in the garage. The bleach residue kept the water from growing anything."

"Alright." I finish one sleeve of crumbs and I heave out one of the bleach bottles, hoping Carmen is right. My arms feel weak, barely able to lift it. I grab the cap and twist but my fingers seemed to have glided on it. _My hands must be sweaty._ I wipe my hand on my shirt, and try again on the cap. Once more, my fingers slip across it.

"I can't open it," I say. Carmen takes the bottle from me and gives it a try. I watch her as she does the same thing I did. But to no avail. The bottle's cap is so tight; it might have melted into place. I try to think of another solution. _Maybe Soundwave can it. Or he can blast it open with his sonic cannon._ Just as I'm about to get up, I see Carmen biting the cap, trying to twist it off with her teeth. "Carmen, stop! That's bad for your teeth!"

She ignores me. Right then the cap's seal cracks loose and the bottle is opened. She hands it back to me. _Of course I'll do it._ I sniff at the opening carefully, not especially wanting to pass out from bleach fumes. The chemical scent is very faint; it's still water, definitely. Stagnant, musty water, but water all the same. I take a small mouthful. Not a fresh mountain stream, but wet. I start drinking more from the bottle.

"Hey, don't be a pig! Let me have some!" Carmen takes the bottle from me. I turn and take the other two bottles out. I open my shoulder bag, moving stuff to the sides to make room. I place the bottles in my bag, and stand up. "Carmen, don't drink all of it! We still need to save some for Melry and maybe for Soundwave too."

She stops drinking, lowering the bottle, putting the cap back on. "You can carry that bottle, my shoulder bag is full now," I say, tried of her selfishness. "And don't forget the cracker and Twinkies boxes too."

I don't look at her as I walk past her, out of the small and into the sunlight where Melry and Soundwave are waiting.

**XXX **

**I decided to be nice to them, and gave them some food and water. But as I thinking and writing at the same time, a scene from "_The Host_" played into my mind...and I let it. So I'm sorry if the scene seems similar to the book. I tried to keep them separate.  
><strong>

**And even though this story takes place in June 2012, the sad news of Hostess shutting down is sad. I put a little tribute to the snack in the story. I'm not a huge fan of Twinkies, but when you're hungry anything is good.  
><strong>


	13. Found, Yet Still Lost

**I hope I'm not late with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Abduction <strong>

Chapter 13

**Found, Yet Still Lost  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

The day continues to linger on and on, the sun soon to start its dip into the horizon, ending another day. Another day for us in the 'desert'. In the few hours since leaving the little shack behind, we'd drunken almost all of the water, and eaten all the Twinkies and Saltine cracker crumbs. Exactly, how many hours that was, I don't know, but a few hours being my answer. I really don't know. How much more of this are we gonna take? I don't know. I hope we find a town or a city soon. But then my mind wonders to Soundwave and his predicament – being blind. What does he think of all this? I've been feeling a weight in my chest since leaving the shack…watching Soundwave gulp down handfuls of water…watching him lick up some of the Twinkies and eat most of the cracker crumbs, but he never complained about being blind. Not once. I wish I can read his mind; know what he's thinking and how he's feeling.

Most of our food is gone, expect for the water. There's still a little left in the jug in my shoulder bag. I'm tempted to drink all of it, but I decide against it. It would be rude if I did that, plus Carmen would be very PO-ed if I did that. In fact, I'm almost willing to bet on it. Almost.

I'm walking a never-ending treadmill. Just going forward, not knowing what lies ahead. Danger could be ahead or not. And we wouldn't know about it. A Decepticon hiding, waiting to kill us. Military personnel out on patrol see us, point guns at us, and once they realize Soundwave is also with us they might kill him … or something worse since he can't see a thing with his eyes…. I shudder in fear of it. Why am I thinking about stuff like that? But it can happen… Would they really do that to him? Maybe finding a military base out here is actually a bad idea. A very bad one at that. Soundwave protected us; I have to at least protect him. I won't let any more harm come to him. It's bad enough he's blind now. He wouldn't be blind in the first place, if he didn't protect us in San Francisco. But then I…_we_ would be dead if Soundwave didn't come and save us from…the Twilits. Or maybe on the verge of death. Either way we'd be dead!

I don't want to think about it anymore. Shivers are running down my spine, I might as well be freezing in the heat! Luckily, no one notices me. The girls are in the front, leading the way. The only one behind me is Soundwave. He probably doesn't know that I'm basically shivering right now. He does not need to know that.

I decide to just watch the sunset instead, making to not bump into either of the girls in front of me. I stare at the sun, watching it slowly descend into the horizon, the mountains. Did I forgot to mention that the hills have passed there's now mountains in the distance. They tower over us, as if scolding us. Ominous.

"Look!" I jump slightly at the voice. "It's a train station!"

I stop and look. Sure enough, there's railroad tracks and freight cars along with the freight train. It's not a train station for people, but for cargo.

"Yeah, but it's for cargo not people." Mel says.

"We can sneak onto one of the boxcars. It's better than walking around here aimlessly. Besides the train will go near a city. It's perfect." Carmen objects.

Well, there's no arguing with that. It sounds like a good idea. I'm relieved she didn't say "blindly", though. "Alright. I like the sound of it."

Carmen's already heading in the direction of the train station. We follow her. I hear the sound of a freight train's horn. Right then, Carmen breaks into a full run. I'm not in the mood or shape to run, but I see right away why we have to run. A train is coming into the station; if we're quick enough we can sneak inside it.

We're all running fast as we can to the station. We slow down and crouch in the weeds, the front of the train having already passed, the drivers not seeing us. The train screeches (very painful to my ears) to a stop. We quickly climb into an open box car, pressing our backs to a corner. Outside, I hear the voices of the train workers talking amongst themselves. I watch the open door, and suddenly a worker sticks his head in. I stiffen, holding my breath, hoping he doesn't see us – doesn't see Soundwave. It's almost as if he's staring right at me, but he turns his head in the other direction, and leaves. I sigh with relief once he's gone. He didn't see us. I can finally relax. I'm already exhausted. A rattling sound gets my attention. It's the box car; the train's starting back up.

Very slowly the train crawls forward. I panic a bit, hoping Soundwave's weight isn't slowing down the train. The train continues forward, outside the station passes by inch by inch. Does a snail move faster than this? Jeez.

The station finally passes, and yet the train doesn't move any further. _They're gonna stop for sure._ Right then, the train starts moving faster. Soundwave's weight wasn't a problem! I'm relieved. Outside, the grass field passes and we take a turn, probably into the mountains. I hear the screeching sounds of the break pipes below us.

"You guys sleep, I'll keep watch." Carmen announces as she moves closer to the door.

I'm too tired to answer. I lean against something warm, which I assume is the wall of the box car. I'm almost asleep when I feel something warmer snake around my back, pulling me close to the wall.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter, not realizing why I was talking or even apologizing for.

"It's alright, Sophia." Soundwave's voice above me is a surprise. I realize that I had leaned against him, instead of the wall, but his arm is around me. Obviously he doesn't want me to leave him. I forgive him, and stay here. My eyes are drooping with sleep; I finally decide to close them. I don't nod off right away like I hoped. Soundwave starts rubbing my side gently. I don't protest it. It's calming actually. Maybe it'll put me to sleep.

….

"Is the sun down?" I suddenly ask to no one in particular.

One of the girls answers 'yes' to me. I open my eyes a bit, the sun is long gone. Everything is black. Another moonless night. We had to be lost in a desert right when there's a new moon. The moon might be gone but I can still see the stars from where I am. I close my eyes again, finding little difference between my lids and the moonless night. I give in to the pull of sleep.

**XXX **

**I don't think that in real-life box cars on trains are left open. Or some are left open. But this** **_is _FanFiction, and it did happen in _The Outsiders_ so why not in _Abduction? _****  
><strong>

**I was late with this chapter and wanted to get it updated. I rushed through it, but putting details in where it was necessary.  
><strong>

**Sophia's starting to doubt the military, hm?  
><strong>


	14. New Hope

**Abduction **

Chapter 14

**New Hope**

**XXX**

One moment I was sleeping, peacefully blocking out everything in the world and just kept to myself. Next thing I knew, I was leaping out of the train with the girls and Soundwave. It wasn't until I hit the hard dusty sand that I become aware of what I was doing. Carmen must have woken us up and told us to jump, but I don't remember it. We all lie on the ground, the grass being replaced by sand and dust. We're all breathing heavily. The dawn is coming, another day has passed. Only yesterday, we had gotten food and water at the little shack. Two days ago…no three days ago, we escaped from San Francisco. I shudder when I think of it. Things are moving way too fast. I pay my attention to the sky. The coming dawn is lightening the sky in the east (I think) and a ray of gold touches the hills. A few clouds are pink but the desert is dead silent expect for the sounds of the train's break pipes. _This is what I used to wake up to when I went camping with my family when I was little_, I think to myself, half asleep. One of my wishes has come true, I'm seeing a real beautiful sunrise like I used to so long ago.

"How long were we asleep?" I mumble to no one in particular.

"I don't know. A few hours at the most." The voice was Carmen's.

"You sure this place is safe?"

"Has to be, it's completely deserted. What else would be here?"

I'm still groggy with sleep and I want to sleep forever right here in the dirt and dawn. My head's still sensitive from…from…something that happened in San Francisco. I still can't fully remember what had happened, but whatever it was must have been really bad for me to not remember it. But just what happened anyway? Was it something out of a _Men in Black_ movie? Did I see something I wasn't supposed to and they wiped my memory because of it? If that's so, then how do I remember it being in San Francisco? Ugh, I'm gonna give myself a headache if I continue to think about this anymore.

I pay my attention to Melry and Carmen. They're standing up now.

"Sophia, get up! We have to carry on foot now." Carmen says.

"What about Soundwave?" The words escaped from my head to my mouth without me noticing. I turn to him, seeing him still sitting there, looking sad and alone. "Soundwave, let's go. I'm tired too."

His head turns in my direction. "So soon? We just barely got off that train and you want to continue on right away?"

I hear Carmen snort. "The sooner we get walking, the closer we get to finding civilization."

He starts standing up, carefully because his eyes are still black, meaning he's still blind. "Can I at least have some water? If there's any left?"

That I remember, we have a little leftover in the jug in my shoulder bag. "Yes, you may, Soundwave," I answer before Carmen can object to it. I take it out and unscrew it just as Soundwave makes his way over to me. His hands are already together, lowering them to my reach. I pour the water into his hand, knowing by now to nearly fill his cupped hands with water.

To my surprise, the water runs out before getting to the level I want it to. There was even less water then I had hoped. And Soundwave got the very last bit of it. I keep my mouth shut about it. He doesn't say anything to me; he brings his hands (only 3/4 full) to his mouth and gulps it down.

"Aaaah. That feels good," he says, moving his hands away from his mouth. He shakes his hands to get any left over water off them. A few drops kiss my face. I smile. It does feel nice.

I'm about to toss the empty jug away, when I remember that was the last of our water supply. Soundwave knew that we had a little left, but he does not need to know he got all there was left. So instead of tossing it aside, I leave it behind a rock, not wanting it open in the open or risk having Soundwave step on it and alerting Carmen and Melry of our lost water supply.

I turn my head to where I last saw the girls; Mel's standing there waiting patiently for me. But Carmen's not beside her! I look for her, and I she's already started walking away, not bothering to wait for me to give Soundwave water like Mel.

Mel and I start after her. We're not running, but fast walking to catch up with her. Behind me, I hear Soundwave's footsteps behind us. He's quickly behind us, but keeping enough distance from us to not accidentally step on us.

With Carmen in sight, and Soundwave trailing along behind, I can let my mind wander off into 'La-La Land'. Right then, my mind drifts to Ironhide. I wander what he's doing right now. He's alive, he should be. Soundwave is, so why shouldn't Ironhide be? Absentmindedly, my hand goes to my Autobot necklace and I look down at it. It's painted black and white, and made of stainless-steel – it's the real Autobot symbol from the movieverse. It also won't rust as easily. Rust….No! I push that sickening heart ache of my poor Ironhide's death away. He can't be dead! Can't be! If he was dead, Soundwave would be too. And he's right here behind me and Mel – following us.

I'm starting to get angry at myself. I don't like. I want to see the dawn coming. I look up to see the sky, noticing the sky is quickly turning blue – quicker than I thought it would. At least the sun's coming up so we can see better, but that would mean the day would hotter faster! Ah! Nothing seems to going our way! Then again did it ever go our way? We got water from the shack yesterday… but we were responsible for the damage to San Francisco. Okay so things really are not working out for us. It's not a change for the better. I can't seem to remember anything before…before… shoot! I only know these things from what Soundwave had told me. He told me about what happened in San Francisco but didn't weigh on anything. Maybe it's better if I don't know. But there's also something lingering on the edges of my mind. There was….another city….before San Francisco. But what's the city's name again? Uh…shoot! Why can't I remember?

My head's throbbing at my temple where I feel a headache coming on. All my worrying and trying to remember just gave me a bad headache. I just decide to look straight ahead and not think now. Just continue on walking, following Carmen.

A few minutes later, (I think) and I see that Carmen has stopped walking. She's just standing there. We catch up to her, and stop behind her.

"What's wrong, Carmen?" I ask, my voice sounding like a whisper.

Carmen points at something in the distance. "Look! I think that's a highway!"

I look at the distance as well. The sun's glistening off moving objects. _Is it really a highway? _

"Soundwave, is that a highway over there?" I smile when I heard Mel's voice for the first time today.

"Hold on, let me check with my GPS first." I hear Soundwave's reply, then it's quite. _Dead_ quite now that the train's gone. "Yes, that is a highway. It's Interstate 80. There's a city nearby also."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Carmen nearly sang in her excitement. I'm surprised, is that the first time I've actually seen her excited for something?

"Very well then. Just let me transform." After Soundwave finished talking, he starts transforming, folding down into his alt-mode. I gap at the make and model. A Mercedes SLS AMG! It's a sportscar! A hot one at that!

He opens his doors and I immediately climb into the driver's seat, setting my shoulder bag on the floor. Carmen climbs into the backseat, Mel sits in the passenger seat. The doors shut gently, and Soundwave's engine purrs to life and starts driving to the Interstate. The terrain is flat, smooth enough so the ride isn't too bumpy.

Soon enough, we're right near the Interstate. The highway is deserted at this hour, Soundwave easily drives onto the road and makes a left turn so we're on the opposite side one - heading east to whatever city is out here. A big green sign informed us that we are heading east and that the city's name is … my eyesight become strange right then. I see blurry patches in my sight, one of the blurry spots covered the name of the nearby city. I suddenly feel light-headed, so I close my eyes and try to rest a little.

….

A bump in the road (I'm sure) caused me to stir and open my eyes. My eyes were a little unfocused, blurry. I rubbed them a little to waken them up. When I'm now fully awake, I see the sun had risen higher in the now blue sky. Soundwave's radio is on, playing a soft song. I listen carefully to it, it sounds familiar. Then it hits me, it's "_Songbird" by Kenny G._ I smile at the beautiful music he chose.

"I see someone's awake." The deep voice surprised me.

"Huh?" I mumble. The song continues playing.

"Have a nice rest, Sleeping Beauty?" He was teasing.

"Soundwave?"

"Who else?" I notice he's keeping his voice down. I ask him why.

"Look at the other girls, Sophie" is his reply.

I look at the passenger seat, seeing Melry asleep there, her head against the window's threshold. I turn in my seat to look at the backseat, seeing Carmen there laying down across the seats.

"Guess you weren't the only one to fall asleep, hm?"

I turn back around to face the windshield. Absentmindedly, I grip the steering wheel with my hands, though unnecessary since Soundwave's the one driving, I felt I should so it won't seem suspicious to the authorities.

"Did I pick the wrong song to play?" Soundwave asks through the radio, turning the volume down on the manual one but his voice level remains the same.

"No no. I like Kenny G. I like this song; it was heard in the movie '_Cars_'. And I do like smooth jazz."

"Oh" is all he says.

I lean my head back against the head rest, listening to Kenny G play. I do love smooth jazz and this is my favorite from him. Soundwave is also quite. I then realize that Soundwave has been driving all this time with me and the other girls asleep! Someone would have noticed it!

"Sophia? What's wrong?" I hear him through the radio.

"How do you know something's wrong…with me?"

"Cause your heart rate is up at a rate where I assume a human is panicking."

That explained it – he still can't see.

"Care to explain why your heart rate was up?"

"Y-you were driving…w-with me a-and the g-girls….a-a-asleep." I stuttered, tripping over my words. Clearly, I'm nervous.

"I tinted my windows darker to where no one can in them. But since you're awake now, I can untint them."

I watch as everything outside his windows starts getting brighter, almost _too_ bright. Is the world really that bright? I preferred it with the windows black, makes it clearer to see out of, strange as that sounds.

Another thought comes to mind. "How far away is the city?"

"A few miles."

Almost right on cue, a big green sign displays the city's name we're heading to – Salt Lake City. Salt Lake City – I've been there before, last year in 2011. We were driving down from Vancouver, and had stopped at Yellow Stone National Park. We stopped in Salt Lake to sleep before heading onward to….to…uh, what's that city's name again? Ugh, my head can remember some things but not all of them apparently. Darn head! In response (almost), my head gave me a throbbing pain right at my temple, just like before after jumping off the train. I rub my temple with two fingers gently, hoping to rid the ache away.

I almost expected Soundwave to ask if my head is bugging me, but he doesn't know. He's still blind. At least he won't bug me about my head like he was before. I start to think about it, how scary it must be to wake up blind. You're in Soundwave's position, protecting us, getting your face beaten and bruised (along with having salt water irritate your injuries), you can go to sleep still being able to see and then when you wake up, you can't see anything and you're blind. Just thinking of it rattles my raw bones.

I should probably just stop thinking and enjoy the rest of Kenny G's song. As the song continues, I start imagining a beach in my head. The sun's setting, waves gently lapping at the shore. It fits the song perfectly.

The music starts "fading" away, and I sadly realize the end of the song is near. I still hear it faintly, until it becomes completely quite. I am sad to know the ended.

"Sophia?" Soundwave's voice - filled with curiosity - hits my ears.

"Yes?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Well, I like all kinds of music except for country. I mainly like hard rock, though."

"What's your favorite song?"

"I don't have a favorite song. I have a favorite song from each of my three most favorite bands."

"Which are?"

"_Linkin Park_, _Anberlin_, and _Train_."

"Oh" is his reply.

I hear the sounds of the girls waking up. I turn to them.

"Have a nice rest?"

Mumbled "yeahs" came my way.

"We're in Salt Lake City," Soundwave announces.

I look forward, seeing the few skyscrapers making up the tiny skyline of the city. We're in the city limits. Civilization, we've finally returned.

**XXX**


End file.
